


Зелье для орка

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DO NOT COPY, M/M, Romance, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Мертвый омега может вызывать лишь тошноту.
Relationships: Ork/Vampire
Kudos: 2





	Зелье для орка

В седьмом по счету наемничьем лагере Шиинтару наконец-то повезло. 

— Полторы тысячи золотых за три логова, — сухо отрезал носферату, сразу давая понять, что торга не будет. 

Шиинтара плата устраивала более чем, и выбивать лишнюю сотню-другую он не собирался, даже если дело того стоило. С деньгами у него было нормально, интересовал в первую очередь опыт, которого на мелочах не заработаешь. Потому и сидел он без работы, орк, ушедший из племени, что шваль мог и без чужой помощи гонять, а на крупную дичь нужен отряд, и не из пары несчастных крестьян, за неделю лесной жизни вообразивших себя разбойниками. 

Однако зачем понадобился орк в отряде нежити, когда носферату мог в добавок к двум вампирам нанять в любом завоеванном городе парочку оборотней и забыть само слово “поражение”? И, хотя обычно лишние вопросы не приветствовались, речь могла идти о жизни и смерти, так что Шиинтар не менее сухо поинтересовался: 

— Почему я, а не оборотень? 

— Оборотней, в отличие от прочих живых, не смущает, что течный омега — мертвый, — осклабился носферату, и удовлетворенный Шиинтар протянул руку за деньгами. Что тут объяснять? Течный омега — брешь в дисциплине любого отряда. Обычно, правда, омег в любой армии готовили к тому, что хочешь служить — умей вовремя раздвинуть ноги, но мало ли какие у мертвых заморочки. С отрядами нежити Шиинтар до сих пор не ходил. 

Вот и познакомится. 

Перебросив увесистый кошель, носферату скупо кивнул и махнул рукой. От него несло мертвечиной, застарелой кровью, а еще мокрой лошадиной шкурой. Похоже, труп коня, оживленный Мортис, истлеть еще не успел. Приглядевшись, Шиинтар заметил, как при ходьбе из-под конских доспехов иногда падают жирные опарыши. Видимо, носферату был еще не слишком старый, раз конь пока не успел превратиться в высохший скелет. Но сила от лидера шла — мрачная, тяжелая, сила альфы и смерти. Шиинтар, сам альфа не из пугливых, с трудом подавлял нервную дрожь и желание бросить вызов за первенство. 

Лагерь уже остался позади, а остального отряда все не было видно. Шиинтар уже начал подозревать, не водят ли его за нос и нет ли здесь какой подставы? Это все-таки имперские земли, нежить здесь — редкий гость, и вряд ли следовало верить складной сказочке про грабеж прибрежных храмов… 

А потом он сделал шаг — и будто перенесся в выкошенный мором Алкмаар. 

Прозрачное имперское небо не заволокла серая мгла, и под ногами все еще мягко сминались плодородные черноземы, тучнеющие под неусыпными очами Стражей Света. Но запах… Запах сменился — тяжелый, удушливый, мерзкий. От него хотелось выкашлять легкие, чтобы очистить организм от частиц гнили и тлена, попадающих внутрь с каждым вдохом, отравляющих кровь и само твое существо. 

Носферату с презрительным фырканьем придержал мертвого коня. От внезапной остановки опарыши дождем полились на зеленую траву вместе с лохмотьями вонючей плоти, но Шиинтару было не до них: он пытался обуздать бунтующее тело, заглушив инстинкт “бежать, бежать, быстрее, без оглядки!”. 

Сражаться против нежити Шиинтару доводилось не раз, но даже запах атакующих зомби и темных паладинов, таких же альф, как он сам, пусть и мертвых, его не пугал. А вот мертвый омега, у которого началась течка, сам по себе был надругательством над законами природы, и Шиинтара тошнило от самой мысли, что это — это! — может точно так же поддаваться древнейшему инстинкту, как и живые. 

— Очухался? — неприязненно спросил носферату, без восторга наблюдавший за попытками Шиинтара взять себя в руки. 

— Почти, — прохрипел он и кое-как, оперевшись на трофейный паладинский меч, давно заменивший шипастую дубину, выпрямился. Зачем-то поправил ремень в штанах, одернул куртку. — Пойдем. Ты что-то говорил про спешку. 

— Именно. Если святоши поймают наш отряд, ты еще жалеть будешь, что не мертв. 

Шиинтар промолчал. Согласен был, но вслух подтверждать правоту не хотелось, так что молча мотнул головой, и носферату ослабил поводья. Конь тут же бездумно побрел вперед, бряцая на ходу разболтавшейся сбруей. Интересно, если его не привязать, сам он так и не остановится? 

Однако как ни старался Шиинтар отвлекать себя дурацкими мыслями, встреча неминуемо близилась, и он шкурой чуял с каждым шагом приближающееся средоточие всего самого отвратительного, что только может быть в этом мире. 

Запах все усиливался, но в какой-то момент стал настолько густым, что почти перестал восприниматься вообще. Вздыхать с облегчением Шиинтар не спешил, но плечи чуть расслабил. Появилась надежда, что он сумеет удержать себя в руках и не броситься с мечом на тварь, одним существованием насмехающуюся над самым священным таинством живых — зачатием детей. 

И все-таки грызло болезненное любопытство: омег Шиинтар за свои двадцать с чем-то лет видел только степных да человеческих, и посмотреть на другого было интересно. В наемниках, уж на что можно было представителей самых разных рас найти, омег вообще почти не встречалось: туда шли лишь совсем отчаявшиеся, которым и жизнь не мила, и руки наложить на себя страшно, так что долго они в живых не задерживались. Порой, конечно, в бою Шиинтар с чужими омегами сталкивался — хуже не было, чем омегу убить, руки просто опускались. Даже если тот из легионов проклятых. Даже если уже оружие над Шиинтаром занес и ударить вот-вот должен был. Однако чтобы вблизи и без спешки омегу проклятых или нежити рассмотреть — шанса не выпадало. 

Интерес, конечно, был нездоровый: мертвый омега, бррр! Но и подеваться от него Шиинтар никуда не мог. 

Первым, что он увидел, когда носферату вывел их на стоянку у опушки леса, был, однако, не омега, а мохнатая, полуободранная туша, размеренно покачивающаяся на крепкой дубовой ветке. Смахивала туша на волчью, но сначала огромные размеры, а потом и слишком широкая для волка лобастая башка подсказали: оборотень. 

— И зачем ты это делаешь? — без особого удивления или раздражения поинтересовался носферату, тоже какое-то время рассматривавший тушу. 

— Скучно, — отозвались ему, и из-за туши вынырнула перемазанная в темной зеленоватой крови физиономия, а следом — весь вампир, чья одежда чистотой тоже не сверкала. 

Шиинтар с первого взгляда понял, что перед ним тот самый омега. Течный. Чуть-чуть округлившиеся черты лица, мягкий, с поволокой, взгляд, характерные движения, в каждом из которых сквозит одновременно вызов и приглашение. Обычно омеги двигались просто изящно; в течке же каждой клеточкой тела кричали “возьми меня!”, и, как оказалось, мертвые от живых в этом не отличались. 

Шиинтара не стошнило. Но он был к этому очень, очень близок. 

— Если собираешься блевать — будь любезен добежать вон до тех кустов, — насмешливо посоветовал омега, заметив Шиинтара. — Не люблю грязь. 

— Разве я дал понять, что мне нехорошо? — Шиинтар все же не удержался от попытки сохранить лицо. Пусть омега и был мертвым, инстинкт “понравься ему” никуда не делся. Да и любопытно было Шиинтару, как вампир почуял его недомогание? Люди или эльфы в таких случаях зеленели, а ему-то уже некуда. 

— Видел бы ты, как тебя перекосило, — облизывавший пальцы вампир пожал плечами и вдруг растянул губы в неприятной усмешке. — Если тебя будет постоянно тошнить и ты мне надоешь… 

Красноречивый кивок в сторону оборотня лучше всяких слов давал понять, что ждет Шиинтара в таком случае. 

Может, его и продолжило бы тошнить, если бы вампир промолчал, но угроза — и от кого, от омеги! — всколыхнула тлеющую ярость на собственную слабость. Он, Шиинтар, — альфа, и никто, тем более омега, не смеет ему угрожать! 

— На твоем месте я бы волновался, что это ты надоешь мне, — низко и угрожающе посулил Шиинтар, демонстративно не притрагиваясь к рукояти висящего за спиной меча. Вампир оценил и уверенность в голосе, и твердый взгляд — но все равно приглушенно зашипел, неуловимо сгорбившись и напружинившись. 

— Прекратили, — негромкий голос носферату ударил, словно плетью огрел обоих спорщиков. Шиинтар невероятным усилием воли сдержал порыв и не принял вызов другого альфы; вампир фыркнул и нехотя отступил. — Ты, — носферату ткнул в Шиинтара, — не лезешь к Атхаррэ, если судьбу вон тех двоих разделить не хочешь. Они тоже ему угрожали. 

Шиинтар проследил за взмахом руки носферату и наконец-то увидел то, на что сначала внимания не обратил: недалеко от первой подвешенной туши висела и вторая — точнее, скелет. Аккуратно срезанная шкура растянута на колышках неподалеку; мышцы и каждый орган, искусно извлеченные изнутри, кто-то — вампир? — педантично разложил в траве под совершенно белыми, будто от плоти их чистило время, а не чьи-то умелые руки, костями. 

— Ты, — тем временем продолжал носферату, уже обращаясь к вампиру, — не лезешь к этому. — Орка, разумеется, по имени не называли. Такие мелочи нежить, видимо, не интересовали. — У нас слишком мало времени до того, как инквизиция выйдет на след. Искать еще одного воина я не буду — сам на передовую встанешь! И где носит Рэхно? 

— Пошел на охоту, — никак не отреагировав на запрет, ответил вампир и вернулся к полуразделанной туше. — Не рычи, не на людей. Можем двигаться, сам знаешь, что он нас догонит. 

Носферату скривил губы и все-таки рыкнул под нос нечто вряд ли лестное для отсутствующего, но отрывисто кивнул: 

— Двигаемся. 

Вампир как раз вырезал из висящей туши объемное и тяжелое на вид сердце. Наклонился, подхватив с земли второе, испачканное в пыли и обвалянное в мелком мусоре, и небрежно сунул их в кожаный мешок, после чего занялся недавно снятой, но явно успевшей подсохнуть шкурой. 

— Она-то тебе зачем? Сердец для воскрешения хватит. 

— Закажу чучело, — Атхаррэ ловко скатал шкуру в рулон и перевязал наскоро обрезанной жилой. Остальной клубок — понятно, откуда взявшийся, — со смешком перекинул носферату; тот закатил глаза, но спрятал его в карман. — Пусть злится, когда воскреснет! Жалко, второго ободрать не успею… 

— Тащить сам будешь, — предупредил носферату и отпустил поводья. Мертвый конь тяжело двинулся вперед, вдоль опушки. 

Атхаррэ прошел мимо Шиинтара, мерзко виляя бедрами в пародии на соблазнительную походку живого омеги, расхохотался под брезгливым взглядом и дальше зашагал нормально, закинув шкуру на плечо. 

Подавив порыв швырнуть омегу на колени, чтобы знал место, гад, Шиинтар замкнул их короткую цепочку. Вообще ему полагалось возглавлять отряд, чтобы грудью встретить любую атаку, как и положено воину, охраняющему магов. Но что-то подсказывало — в ближайшее время атаки можно не ждать. Своему чутью Шиинтар доверял и пока не сильно беспокоился. 

Шли без остановок. Шиинтару доводилось сопровождать отряды людей и эльфов, как и кочевать со своим племенем, так что к переходам он был привычен. Но не сутки же подряд тащиться по бездорожью! 

Он собирался уже окликнуть носферату, чтобы напомнить о наличии живых и необходимости привала, как все время державшийся впереди Атхаррэ приостановился, глядя на Шиинтара и явно дожидаясь, когда он приблизится. 

Рука сама дернулась к рукояти меча. Заметивший это вампир, и без того не страдавший от плохого настроения, буквально засиял самодовольством. Шиинтару пришлось строго внушить себе, что хвататься за оружие, когда к тебе всего лишь проявляют вежливый — пока что — интерес, мягко говоря, странно. А если совсем уж честно — не стоит так откровенно выказывать слабость на радость этой сволочи. 

Шиинтар молча поравнялся с Атхаррэ, и тот пошел рядом, подстраиваясь под его шаг. Приторная вонь шкуры оборотня и его крови, впитавшейся в одежду, немного заглушала запах течного омеги. Что было лучше — точнее, хуже — Шиинтар не знал. 

— Тебе следует кое-что знать обо мне, орк, — Атхаррэ вытянул шею и склонил голову под недоступным живому существу углом. Звездный свет блеснул в глазах, отразившись десятком точек в широкой темной радужке. Смотрелось жутковато и одновременно примиряло с его же запахом: куда страшнее было ощущать трупную вонь от того, кто выглядел и говорил совсем как живой. — Я знаю, что у живых в армию идут омеги, согласные, чтобы их имели всем отрядом, а остальные сидят дома. У нас это тоже принято, если омега не может постоять за себя. Я — могу. 

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — удивился Шиинтар, невольно скосив глаза. Атхаррэ широко зевнул и пронзительно глянул ему в лицо, словно что-то искал. Не нашел — видно было, — но и не расстроился почему-то, наоборот, обрадовался. 

— Знаешь, как развиваются маги нежити? Приносят в жертву тех, кого победили в бою. Половина моих жертв — альфы. Двух последних ты видел. 

Сказал — и скользнул в темноту, потерявшись в ней. Только и оставалось, что нагонять носферату, ориентируясь на глухие удары копыт о нехоженую землю. 

Ночью для нежити наступала самая благоприятная пора, и носферату ускорился было, но тут Шиинтар наконец-то его догнал и недовольно окликнул: 

— Привал будет или нет? Я жрать хочу как волк зимой! 

Говорить о том, что ноги уже деревянные и скоро он начнет отставать от отряда, Шиинтар не стал. Голод нежити знаком, а об усталости им лучше не напоминать. Они и так невысокого о нем мнения. 

— Привал, — легко скомандовал носферату и натянул поводья там, где стоял. Спешиваться и не подумал. 

Из темноты вынырнул привлеченный остановкой Атхаррэ, убедился, что это не нападение, и, глумливо хихикнув, снова исчез. Шиинтар, не обращая на него внимания, взял пример с носферату и растянулся прямо там, где сидел, проверив только отсутствие муравейника под собственной задницей. 

В заплечном мешке вот уже больше суток дожидалась своего часа подкопченная над костром вепрятина, и наконец-то пришла пора отдать ей должное. Воды, правда, оставалось на донышке, и Шиинтар, мрачно побулькав несчастными двумя глотками, решил потерпеть до ручья, хотя всухомятку мясо потеряло большую часть своей привлекательности и в горло лезло с трудом. Но никуда не денешься — пришлось давиться, не забывая делать вид, что ничего вкуснее Шиинтар не пробовал давно. 

Носферату равнодушно смотрел вдаль, и Шиинтар попробовал угадать, что же их лидер разглядывает с таким отрешенно-сосредоточенным видом, но быстро плюнул: в темноте орки видели хорошо, однако Шиинтар относился к тем самым исключениям, что подтверждают правило. Шансов разглядеть то, что доступно глазу нежити, у него не было. 

Неподалеку курлыкала какая-то ночная птица, за холмами, оставшимися слева, выли волки. Вроде и близко, но нападут вряд ли: их отряд сейчас крепко смердит мертвыми оборотнями, а лучшего средства для отпугивания волков еще не придумали. В общем, округа была спокойна. 

Даже слишком. 

Нацеленный из темноты удар Шиинтар перехватил легко — но и били не в полную силу. Точнее, в полную, однако вампиры сильны в магии, а не в рукопашной, и то, что для них — страшный удар, для Шиинтара опасности не представляло бы, даже если бы он спал. 

— Хорошая реакция, — тихо похвалил незнакомый голос, и рука в захвате Шиинтара расслабилась. Зато с другой стороны возникла еще одна, чуть не выцарапавшая глаза длинными когтями. Шиинтар еле успел откинуться на землю, иначе пришлось бы пить лечебное зелье. 

— Вынужден с тобой согласиться, — разочарованно и одновременно удовлетворенно подтвердил Атхаррэ. — Рэхно — орк, орк — Рэхно. 

Шиинтар выпрямился, снова принимая достойную позу, и смерил взглядом второго вампира: повыше, чем Атхаррэ, и, кажется, не такой опытный, но тоже омега. Слава Громдоку, что не течный. Двух Шиинтар, наверное, не вынес бы. 

Он сдержанно кивнул Рэхно, получив в ответ слабую улыбку, тщательно скрывавшую клыки, поднялся, со смачным хрустом потянулся, поправил заплечный мешок. И, резким движением бросив тело вперед, заломил руку Атхаррэ, ловкой подсечкой одновременно заставив его упасть на колени с униженным шипением. 

— Еще раз так сделаешь — будешь заново все зубы растить. 

И отпустил. 

Вампир в ярости — не то зрелище, которое оставит равнодушным даже самого сильного воина. Однако кипящий Атхаррэ удивил — резко дернул плечом, с хрустом вправив вывих, после чего вместо атаки развернулся и демонстративно направился в голову отряда, к замершему неподалеку носферату. Тот, если и думал что-то по поводу их размолвки, мысли свои оставил при себе. 

Рэхно тенью последовал за ним, а Шиинтар опять вопреки всем законам тактики остался замыкающим. 

Это их и подвело. 

К реке свернули по просьбе Шиинтара: ручьев по дороге так и не попадалось, а дальше отряд и вовсе собирался выйти к морскому побережью. Там пресную воду найти будет еще сложнее, если не выходить к поселениям, чего их отряду нужно было избегать любой ценой. 

У реки их ждали. Два тритона и русалка вынырнули из омута, едва носферату подъехал к берегу, и атаковали. Отряд, меньше всего ожидавший подобной опасности, перестроиться в боевой порядок не успел. Носферату погиб на месте под слаженными ударами тритонов, а Рэхно с Атхаррэ едва успели блокировать русалку. Хорошей новостью было только то, что к этому моменту злющий Шиинтар добежал до эпицентра схватки и взял обоих тритонов на себя. 

Выстоять в бою они втроем выстояли, но дорогой ценой. Оба вампира сильно пострадали: один из тритонов все-таки дополз до них и успел потрепать прежде, чем Шиинтар всадил клинок ему под лопатку. Сам Шиинтар держался в сознании на чистом упрямстве и то и дело вытирал заливающую глаза кровь из глубокой раны. Кажется, пробили череп, хоть и неглубоко: по крайней мере, попытки ощупать рану отозвались оглушительной болью и каким-то отвратительным хрустом, раздавшимся, казалось, прямо в мозгу, но будь все серьезно — Шиинтар уже валялся бы без сознания. 

Мелькнула непрошеная мысль: он живой, и рядом с ним два измочаленных битвой, вымотанных до предела, голодных вампира. Интересно, бросятся? 

Рэхно как-то подозрительно повел носом и уставился остекленевшими глазами. Шиинтар обреченно приготовился к еще одной схватке, но тут Атхаррэ выставил правую руку, отделяя их друг от друга, а левой перебросил Шиинтару пузырек с восстанавливающим зельем. 

— Пей. Мы потом животное какое-нибудь поймаем. 

Оправданий Шиинтару, впрочем, не требовалось: он выпил раньше, чем Атхаррэ закончил говорить. 

Восхитительная легкость, самая настоящая эйфория, всегда сопровождавшая каждый глоток лечебных зелий, могла бы сделать их отменным наркотиком, как эльфийскую траву шокку или гномьи морозные ягоды, если бы зелья эти не были такими редкими и потому дорогими. Впрочем, поговаривали, как раз упомянутые ягодки в состав зелий и входили. А также что именно их бесконтрольный сбор сделал редкими не только сами ягоды, но и готовящиеся из них лечебные зелья. 

Шиинтару, впрочем, было плевать на то, что там и как с ягодами, он просто наслаждался каждым глотком и не заметил, как выхлебал всю бутылочку. Вот так всегда — даже если для полного выздоровления нужно отпить зелья на наперсток, удержаться и не выхлебать до дна, пусть там хоть целый галлон, выше чьих бы то ни было сил. 

— Что значит животное? — тщательно облизав губы и снова начав соображать, нахмурился Шиинтар. От горько-сладкого привкуса, перекатившегося по языку, рот наполнился слюной, пришлось почти судорожно сглотнуть под завистливыми взглядами вампиров. — А остальные зелья? 

— Это было последнее. Лэй’ин’рхаль почти все оборотням отдал в одной тяжелой битве. Шавки после такой щедрости решили, что им все можно, — отрывисто пояснил Атхаррэ и с усилием отвернулся. Не отпуская, впрочем, подавшегося вперед Рэхно. 

— Воскрешающих у вас тоже нет? — больше для проформы уточнил Шиинтар, уже зная, какой ответ услышит. И не ошибся. 

С некоторым запозданием сообразив, что заковыристое имечко, должно быть, принадлежало носферату, и обругав его как следует за недальновидность, Шиинтар вызвал перед мысленным взглядом примерную карту окрестностей. Не то чтобы он хорошо знал местные земли, но бывать доводилось. Потому и рискнул идти с незнакомцами, еще и нежитью: рассчитывал в случае подставы или каких иных неприятностей удрать. Чем, по-хорошему, стоило бы озаботиться прямо сейчас. 

Опыт опытом, но жизнь дороже. А два плохо контролирующих себя вампира, готовые подчиняться только лидеру-носферату, — совсем не то, что парочка гоблинов, оставшихся без вожака. 

Шиинтар наметил путь отступления. Оставалось только соврать что-нибудь правдоподобное. 

— Так, — решительно и жестко начал он. Но натолкнулся на пронзительный, беззащитный взгляд и чуть дрожащие губы. 

Теперь Атхаррэ придерживал Рэхно для того, чтобы защитить собрата от глупой гибели, а не спасти Шиинтара от смерти в вампирьих когтях. Два искалеченных вампира никак не могли удержать здорового, полного сил орка, если тот твердо решил их бросить. 

К мерзкому запаху Шиинтар уже притерпелся — двое суток пути сделали свое дело, дышать стало легче. Но знание, что рядом с ним течный омега, никуда не делось. А когда он так смотрел — прося защиты и покровительства, робко надеясь на помощь и одним горячим взглядом обещая награду, устоять было невозможно. 

Шиинтар мог бы уйти сейчас — и вернуться через несколько часов, когда чувство вины, порожденное гнетущим инстинктом, стало бы нестерпимым. 

— С-скотина, — с чувством припечатал он и как следует пнул труп носферату, отводя душу. Атхаррэ ухмыльнулся — впрочем, достаточно сдержанно, чтобы разозленный Шиинтар не наплевал на инстинкт. — Быстро добывай сердце или что там надо для воскрешения, да драпаем отсюда поживее! 

Отпущенный Рэхно взмахнул руками, собираясь колдовать, но Шиинтар стремительно оглушил его, плашмя огрев мечом по голове, и легко забросил бесчувственное тело на плечо. Опасно, конечно, вот так тащить вампира — вдруг очнется в самый неподходящий момент и что-нибудь предпримет? — но оставаться у реки еще опаснее. 

Почему-то стоило Шиинтару взвалить на себя Рэхно, как на него тут же роем набросилась речная мошкара, будто мстя за собрата-кровопийцу. Шиинтар отмахивался-отмахивался, пока чуть не уронил свой груз под негромкий, почему-то необидный смех Атхаррэ, потом плюнул и просто зашагал подальше от берега, предоставив тому догонять. И не преминув, разумеется, напомнить, чтобы вампир спрятал хотя бы труп носферату и коня. Не хватало только, чтобы кто-нибудь из местных наткнулся на следы побоища и, увидев останки лидера нежити, поднял тревогу. 

— Ты задолжал мне объяснение, — хмуро сказал Шиинтар, едва Атхаррэ нагнал его с потяжелевшим мешком для сердец и еще одним, в котором бряцали артефакты носферату. К сожалению, без лидера они были лишь бесполезными побрякушками. Хотя как раз Шиинтара, привыкшего полагаться исключительно на собственную силу и ловкость, это ничуть не огорчало. 

— О чем ты? — Атхаррэ снова попытался сыграть в невинного омегу, но второй раз Шиинтар не купился, одним взглядом дав понять, что думает о подлых уловках. Атхаррэ еще немного покривлялся, но почувствовал, что терпение Шиинтара истощается, и посерьезнел: — Хорошо. Я знаю не все — только то, что мне положено и что Лэй’ин’рхаль не скрывал. 

— Выкладывай. 

— Наша задача — проникнуть в три храма Солониэль, где хранятся ее реликвии. Госпожа Мортис желает получить их обратно, но подлые мерфолки не желают признать ее своей повелительницей и вернуть святыни. Обычно эта местность кишит инквизиторами и прочими человеческими войсками, и без полномасштабной войны на территорию Империи ни здесь, ни где-либо еще не проникнуть. Если мы будем воевать, мерфолки успеют перенести реликвии, и придется снова искать их по всему побережью. Сейчас у людей конфликт с эльфами, и большая часть сил стянута к границе. Это наш шанс пройти одним отрядом, — быстро, словно заученно, оттарабанил Атхаррэ, поправил неизменную шкуру, с которой так и не расстался, и уже свободнее хмыкнул: — Гордись, смертный. Госпожа Мортис только что лично снизошла до объяснений, я лишь повторил. 

Шиинтар пожал плечами. Знаку от Громдока или, на худой конец, явлению Галлеана он бы действительно удивился и обрадовался, а Мортис — не его богиня, чтобы трепетать. Зато возможность уточнить кое-что конкретное выдалась отменная. 

— Мерфолки что, уже знают о нашем приближении? Они не водятся в реках — значит, нас выслеживали? 

— Госпожа говорит, что у них есть русалки-пророчицы, — с запинкой и не совсем уверенно, будто не разобрал часть слов или пытался не сказать лишнего, ответил Атхаррэ. — Я так понимаю, они и правда знают. 

— То есть спешить бесполезно? Они перенесут реликвии? — продолжал допытываться Шиинтар. А хорошо бы! И не придется никуда тащиться — по имперским землям в компании нежити. Оговаривая работу, носферату упоминал логова. Что этими логовами будут полные озлобленных и без меры сильных морских монстров заброшенные храмы — не упоминал, а то Шиинтар еще десять раз подумал бы. Морской дьявол — не то существо, с которым Шиинтару улыбалось вступить в бой. А по слухам — именно эти твари охраняли заброшенные храмы. 

— Это ее реликвии, и она может влиять на их магическую защиту. Какое-то время все три останутся на месте, однако нам надо поспешить. 

— Последний вопрос. Что это за реликвии? 

Интересно же, за что, возможно, придется погибнуть без шанса на воскрешение. 

Атхаррэ долго молчал, потом пожал плечами. 

— Госпожа не удостоила тебя ответом. Но не волнуйся. Когда мы окажемся на месте, я узнаю, что нам нужно. Ведь она, — Атхаррэ плавным жестом поднес пальцы к виску, — всегда здесь. 

*** 

— Вот же задницу отожрал, — проворчал Шиинтар, наконец-то скинув на землю все еще бесчувственного вампира и разминая затекшее плечо. Пока убирались с места битвы, усталость как-то не ощущалась, но сейчас, по прошествии почти всего дня, навалилась разом за все путешествие. Шиинтар еле заставил себя дойти до мало-мальски пригодного укрытия — старого заброшенного сада рядом с пустующим не первое десятилетие особняком на окраине небольшого городка. 

Решение настолько приблизиться к человеческому поселению Атхаррэ категорически не одобрял. Но — подчинился, хотя не преминул высказать все, что думает о пустоголовом орке. Шиинтар его возмущение пропустил мимо ушей: во-первых, слишком устал, чтобы еще и собачиться на ходу, во-вторых, был настолько уверен в себе, что недоверие омеги не задевало. Царапало чуть-чуть, это да, но Шиинтар как раз вспомнил свое давнее намерение научиться не поддаваться инстинктам вслепую и решил, что лучше времени для тренировки воли нет. Хотя на то, чтобы игнорировать недовольство омеги, находящегося под его покровительством, да еще течного, уходило немало душевных сил. 

— Это же окраина человеческого поселения! — Атхаррэ умудрялся кричать шепотом: вроде и случайно оказавшиеся поблизости крестьяне услышать не должны, и всю глубину недовольства Шиинтар очень даже чувствует. — Если нас хоть одна живая душа заметит… 

Только-только растянувшийся на земле между такими удобными, словно созданными для этого корнями старой яблони, почти задремавший Шиинтар, которому даже есть после долгого перехода не хотелось, вынужден был приоткрыть глаза. Распоясавшийся вампир обнаглел настолько, что посмел его пнуть! 

Однако ругаться или ставить на место зарвавшегося омегу, видимо, уже забывшего прошлый урок, было настолько лениво, что Шиинтар ограничился выразительным взглядом. 

В первые годы жизни, когда мелким оркам доверяли разве что мешки с трофеями старших соплеменников таскать, Шиинтар стеснялся своих глаз: чересчур косые даже для орка, золотые, совсем не орочьи, радужки, сливавшиеся с очень даже орочьими ярко-желтыми белками, отчего глаза казались слепыми. Со всех сторон неправильные. Над ними смеялись, пока Шиинтар не научился объяснять, что над воинами, пусть они и уродились не красавцами, подтрунивать чревато. Насмешки постепенно стихли, но след свой оставили. О своем отражении Шиинтар предпочитал не вспоминать, а еще научился всегда держать одно и то же равнодушное выражение лица. Любую гримасу, даже радостную улыбку, его косые глаза превращали в жуткую харю, вызывавшую в лучшем случае отвращение, а в худшем — доставший еще в детстве смех. 

Но Шиинтар вырос, черты лица изменились, как и положено при становлении мужчиной, скулы выдались резче, под глазами залегли жесткие складки, образуя родовой узор, и выяснилось вдруг, что разноцветные косые глаза никого больше не смущают. Пугают — это да, но вот уже лет пять Шиинтар не слышал, чтобы над ним смеялись. А поняв, что из недостатка, которого стыдился все детство и отрочество, можно извлечь пользу, Шиинтар научился смотреть по-особому — так, что охота спорить или задираться не отпадала только у самых дурных да самых сильных альф, что уж говорить про омег. 

На Атхаррэ Шиинтар посмотрел именно так — долго, оценивающе и холодно, как не позволил бы себе при носферату. Но сейчас он, Шиинтар, был лидером — и неуважения терпеть не собирался. 

У Атхаррэ аж волосы дыбом стали, и попятился он раньше, чем одернул себя. Но быстро взял себя в руки, фыркнул и демонстративно устроился подальше, не забыв подтянуть Рэхно к себе под бок, чтобы обоим было удобно. 

Инстинктивная реакция оставшегося без защиты омеги, которому что-то угрожает — сбиться в стаю с другими омегами и свернуться клубочком. Последнего, конечно, Атхаррэ не сделал, вроде бы расслабленно откинулся на широкий ствол вишни, но впечатление производил именно такое — дрожащего клубочка. И это — вампир ночью в заброшенном саду. 

Шиинтару стало стыдно и мерзко. Он этим взглядом альф осаживал, а омега, пусть неприятный лично ему и не выказывающий уважения, не заслужил. Довел, конечно, однако пугать все равно было низко и подло. Он сейчас фактически один на один с Шиинтаром, измученный переходом и еще не залечивший многочисленных ран. Да и уважение… с чего Атхаррэ уважать незнакомого орка, который чуть не бросил двух раненых омег посреди вражеской территории? И это после того, как ему отдали единственное лечебное зелье. 

Нехорошо получилось. 

— Мне доводилось бывать в этой деревне, — негромко начал рассказ Шиинтар. Может, лучше было поднять свою задницу и пересесть поближе, но то — если бы омега был живой. Как отреагирует испуганный мертвый, предугадать было сложно, а Шиинтар и без того напортачил достаточно, чтобы опять рисковать и нервировать Атхаррэ. — Этот сад разбит вокруг древнего особняка. Владельцы — древний род, половина сыновей у них всегда уходила в инквизицию, другая половина развлекалась интригами в высшем свете. Поколений десять это продолжалось, а потом очередной глава семейства женился на ведьме. Случайно, как говорят, и околдовала она его. Братцы-инквизиторы когда узнали, примчались ведьму топить. Утопили. А заодно и всех, кто в доме был, от мала до велика. Братьев родных, сестер, племянников, никого в гнезде ереси не пожалели. Весь род подчистую вырезали вместе со слугами — да так он и прервался, инквизиторы-то обет безбрачия принимают. А у местных этот дом дурной славой пользуется, и призраки в нем заводятся регулярно. Если кто и заметит тут что странное — спишут на очередную мелкую нечисть. Так что не переживай. 

— Может, нам сходить в особняк? — еще не оттаяв, но с намеком на возможное примирение предложил Атхаррэ. Правда, руки Рэхно, чье забытье, судя по сопению, плавно перешло в сон, не выпустил. — Я голодный, и если там кто-то есть… 

— Я недели две назад как раз Тьму по просьбе головы там убил. Рано чему-то там заводиться. 

— Один? — быстро и недоверчиво переспросил Атхаррэ, и Шиинтар спохватился, что сказал слишком много. 

— Зелье защиты от Разума выпил, — не отнекиваясь, но давая понять, что разговор окончен, буркнул Шиинтар. — Спи. Сон восстанавливает. Я разбужу на рассвете. 

— А ты?.. 

— Я умею просыпаться до первых лучей. Спи уже. 

Атхаррэ закрыл глаза, но еще долгое время только делал вид, что спит, а Шиинтар — грыз себя за несдержанность. 

*** 

Лишь к рассвету они оказались на безопасном расстоянии от города — в уютной ложбинке между тремя холмами, с тоненьким ручейком, бьющим из криницы у подножия самого большого, заросшей низким кустарником пополам с высоким бурьяном. Продраться к воде стоило большого труда, да и вообще спуститься вниз по крутым склонам оказалось нелегко. Но после боя Шиинтар не додумался наполнить водой флягу, а колодец в заброшенном саду оказался сухим. Волей-неволей пришлось напрячься — иначе Шиинтар рисковал свалиться от обезвоживания прямо на полшаге. 

Еще и Рэхно: немного пришел в себя и больше на Шиинтара не облизывался, но поддерживать темп здорового орка, пусть страдающего от жажды, и более опытного, а потому выносливого собрата пока не мог. 

— Привал, — решил Шиинтар, удостоверившись, что с оживленного тракта неподалеку их не заметят — даже если рассматривать будут с вершины холма. Бурьян прекрасно скрывал всех троих от нежелательных взглядов. — Такими темпами, пока мы дойдем до первого храма, реликвии успеют переместить. С вашим здоровьем нужно что-то делать. Особенно с твоим. 

— Я могу идти, — огрызнулся Рэхно, которому был адресован беззлобный, в общем-то, упрек. Но в этот раз даже Атхаррэ, уж на что не любил Шиинтара, принял его сторону. 

— Вопрос не в том, можешь ли, — Атхаррэ прикусил губу. Короткий острый клык вопреки ожиданию не располосовал плоть — видимо, за долгое время в вампирьей шкуре Атхаррэ научился не ранить себя. 

А интересно, как давно он стал вампиром? И кем был до этого? Что заставило омегу — одного из тех, перед кем при жизни наверняка преклоняли колени сильнейшие альфы, — искать силы в служении Мортис? 

Пока Шиинтар, не сдержавшись, жадно пил и заодно гадал, Атхаррэ явно пришел к какому-то умозаключению: с решительным и одновременно обреченным видом, с которым идут в атаку солдаты первой волны, спросил: 

— Отпустишь меня на охоту? 

Шиинтара спросил, которого до вчерашнего вечера как лидера не признавал. 

А признал ли сейчас? Боялся — да, видно. Наконец-то начал чувствовать сущность альфы, которую Шиинтар, больше никому не подчиняющийся, перестал сдерживать. Но вот уважения не испытывал. 

И это осознание больно ударило по самолюбию. Шиинтар слишком привык, что в любом отряде его статус хорошего лидера, даже если формально Шиинтар им не являлся, никогда не подвергается сомнению со стороны бет и омег. 

Но в других отрядах он и вел себя иначе. 

— Будь осторожен, — сказал Шиинтар, утерев губы, и уселся на покрытый мхом плоский валун напротив опустившегося прямо на землю Рэхно. 

Атхаррэ сначала озадаченно склонил голову к плечу, потом передернулся презрительно — мол, чтобы он и не осторожен! — и исчез. Только мешавшиеся мешки да неизменная шкура секунду спустя шлепнулись в траву там, где он только что стоял. 

— Он стал тебя бояться, — тихим потусторонним голосом отметил Рэхно, словно о погоде говорил. Плывущий взгляд жутковато выглядел, когда речь шла о вампире, но Шиинтар не собирался пугаться. Хотя и подозревал, к чему Рэхно вообще завел этот разговор. 

— Знаю. 

— Когда мы вернем реликвии, он тебя разорвет в клочки, — буднично не пригрозил, не посулил даже, а сообщил Рэхно, глядя в небо немигающими глазами. — И я ему помогу. 

— Если хотите — пробуйте, — согласился Шиинтар и выудил из потайного кармана осколок точильного камня. Не слишком удобный, но другого не было. Меч, после битвы с тритонами так и не заточенный заново, словно жег спину сквозь ножны: Шиинтар привык держать оружие в идеальном порядке. Надо было срочно исправить кромку — кто знает, какие еще сюрпризы ждут впереди. 

— Ты зря его не боишься. 

— Может быть, — не стал спорить Шиинтар и углубился в заточку лезвия. 

Из глубокой, почти медитативной сосредоточенности, в которую он всегда погружался, занимаясь оружием, Шиинтара вырвал сначала невнятный, а потом все приближающийся, становящийся более четким звук. Высокий бурьян глушил его, путал слушателей, не давая разобрать поначалу, где источник и что вообще происходит. Шиинтар насторожился, перехватил меч уже иначе — не для заточки, а для боя. Зато Рэхно повел носом, встрепенулся, еще раз вдохнул. Взгляд вампира стал, казалось, еще более голодным и в то же время приобрел некую осмысленность. Похоже, Рэхно чуял жертву. 

Несколько минут спустя Шиинтар понял, в чем дело. Звуком оказался истошный двухголосый визг. Похоже было на поросят дикого кабана, но только отдаленно. Орки часто охотились на кабанов, Шиинтар знал, как возмущенно визжат подсвинки перед забоем — совсем не так, как… 

И тут звук резко приблизился, стебли, немногим уступающие стволам молодых деревьев, раздвинулись, и к берегу ручья вышел Атхаррэ. Его одежду, с которой он так и не смыл кровь оборотня, пятнали совсем свежие алые разводы, чего и следовало ожидать. Но вот без зрелища насаженных на длинные вампирьи когти, однако еще живых поросят Шиинтар бы прекрасно обошелся. 

Рэхно налетел на Атхаррэ с такой силой, что сбил с ног, вцепился сначала в одного поросенка, содрал с когтей, потом в другого. Позабытый первый даже уползти не пытался, только визжал да судорожно дергал лапами. 

— Пей быстрее! — прикрикнул Атхаррэ, не пытаясь, впрочем, пока подняться. — Они еле живы! 

Рэхно, впрочем, уже вычертил в воздухе знак отъема силы, чуть дрожащий и расплывающийся от нетерпения. Глядя на протянувшиеся к вампиру алые потоки жизненный силы, Шиинтар подумал, что следовало бы отвернуться: одно дело — быстро перерезать горло или вогнать тяжелый охотничий нож строго под лопатку, чисто и безболезненно обрывая жизнь, другое — смотреть, как покалеченных детенышей медленно выпивает алчная нежить. 

Но Шиинтар не отвернулся, смотрел до конца, как в предсмертных судорогах коченеют два маленьких тельца. И чувствовал, что Атхаррэ в это время смотрит на него. 

Наконец, оба поросенка затихли, а Рэхно с гортанным, разочарованным стоном слез с Атхаррэ и кое-как поднялся на ноги. Видно было, что двух мелких поросят ему мало. Сам-то Атхаррэ вернулся полностью здоровым, значит, не меньше трех взрослых вепрей выпил, но как притащить взрослого вепря — даже одного — к их стоянке, не перебаламутив всю округу, не придумал. Пришлось Рэхно довольствоваться тем, что есть. 

Самые глубокие раны частично затянулись, но ни одна не закрылась полностью. Или ждать еще несколько дней, тогда как храм был уже близко, судя по найденной в рюкзаке носферату карте… или. 

Шиинтар посмотрел на меч, который держал в руках. Хотелось громко вздохнуть, но вышло бы глупо и чересчур показушно, так что Шиинтар молча спрятал клинок в ножны, а камень в карман и поднялся с валуна. 

После вчерашнего вечера Атхаррэ держался как можно ближе к Рэхно — наверное, инстинктивно, хотя никакой фактической защиты ослабленный собрат ему дать не мог. Тем более теперь, когда сам Атхаррэ был здоров. Что же он, увидев приближающегося Шиинтара, шагнул почти вплотную к Рэхно? Или теперь Атхаррэ собирался защищать его от Шиитара? 

На языке горчила сладкая, сладкая родниковая вода. 

Шиитар вплотную подошел к Рэхно. Тот задрал голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо, и даже не дрогнул, когда Шиитар правой рукой взял его за горло. 

Атхаррэ рядом дрожащими пальцами никак не мог вывести в воздухе правильный знак отъема жизни. 

Его Шиитар проигнорировал. Сказал, обращаясь только к Рэхно: 

— Я дам тебе выпить моей крови. Когда решу, что тебе хватит, сожму тебе горло. Осторожно. Если не послушаешься — не обессудь, оторву силой. 

И поднес к губам вампира свое запястье. 

И Атхаррэ, и Рэхно сначала тупо смотрели в одну точку — туда, где под грубой, натертой щитками легких доспехов зеленой кожей бились полные крови жилы. А потом у Атхаррэ просто опустились руки, повисли вдоль боков безвольно, а Рэхно яростно, не заботясь об аккуратности, вцепился в предложенное лакомство. 

Ибо нет для вампира крови вкуснее, чем отданная добровольно. 

Пока Рэхно пил, Шиинтар чутко прислушивался в своему состоянию. С каждым жадным глотком из тела уходила немалая толика силы. Неприятно, но не так уж страшно, а по-хорошему, вампирам следовало сразу после боя с мерфолками выпить Шиинтара почти до дна, чтобы подлечиться, и лишь потом напоить его восстанавливающим зельем. Но если бы они так сделали, вряд ли Шиинтар смог бы им доверять — если бы и остался. 

Их миссия и благосклонность к ним их госпожи сейчас полностью зависела от доброй воли Шиинтара, а он вел себя как кусок дерьма. Да еще и с омегами — это он-то, опытный альфа! 

Было стыдно настолько, что Шиинтар чуть не пропустил момент, когда питье крови пора было прекращать. Но — не пропустил, сжал горло Рэхно, как и обещал осторожно. Однако вместо угрожающего рыка или попытки закончить Рэхно вдруг взял и блаженно прижмурился, сыто заурчав от удовольствия. 

Проклятье. Эта картина возбуждала. Но Шиинтар вдруг вспомнил, что есть еще один вампир рядом, течный омега. Атхаррэ. 

Который смотрел на них с Рэхно огромными, болезненно блестящими глазами, и жутковато скалился. 

Шиинтар усилил нажим, на этот раз не жалея, хотя и не выходя за рамки предупреждающего “отпускай, пока не стало хуже”. Рэхно нехотя оторвался и, отпущенный, плавно перетек на колени, поймал руками поврежденное запястье Шиинтара и ласково его вылизал. После чего сам отпустил — делать ничего не понадобилось. 

Атхаррэ отвернулся. Почему-то хотелось перед ним извиниться — сильнее, чем за прошлый вечер. 

— Как тебя зовут, орк? — спросил Атхаррэ неожиданно. Головы он не повернул. 

Можно было бы сказать много чего из того, что вертелось на языке. А вот нужно ли… 

— Шиинтар, — ответил он и скомандовал: — Собираемся. Мы и так здесь слишком задержались. 

*** 

На следующем привале, за пару часов пути до Храма Витых Кораллов, где ждала первая реликвия, Шиинтар мрачно жевал вепрятину. Уже не ту, что запасал до похода, — та давно кончилась. Теперь в сумке ждали своего часа тонко наструганные ломти мяса убитых вампирами поросят. 

“Не противно?” — спросил оживившийся и разговорившийся после подпитки Рэхно, когда Шиинтар с брезгливой физиономией подступился к измочаленным тушкам. Сначала потянуло ответить гордое “Нет”, но Шиинтар посмотрел на Рэхно, потом на Атхаррэ и вместо этого честно признал: “Есть немного. Но не выкидывать же мясо, раз убили”. Была, правда, еще одна причина. По разделанным тушам куда сложнее понять, кто их убил и как. Лишних следов лучше не оставлять. 

А Рэхно уважительно, как показалось Шиинтару, покивал и отошел. Отныне, подлечившийся, он и выглядел лучше, и вел себя адекватнее. 

Зато Атхаррэ превратился в злобный комок нервов и угрюмо огрызался или отмалчивался на самые нейтральные просьбы в свой адрес. Рэхно — и тот к нему не лез. 

Живого омегу Шиинтар взял бы за шкирку, встряхнул — и тряс, пока дурь не вылетит. Хотя ладно, будь Атхаррэ живым, Шиитар бы его просто взял, не удержавшись от искушения. Свободный омега в течке — слишком лакомый кусок для не связанного узами альфы, чтобы помогла даже самая сильная воля. Несгибаемые инквизиторы только зельями и спасаются, у обычных же свободных альф шанса устоять нет вообще. Но Атхаррэ был мертв, и Шиинтар понятия не имел, что с ним делать и как лечить его хандру. Типичную, кстати, для течного омеги, на которого не реагирует постоянно находящийся рядом альфа, и неважно, что этот альфа омеге не принадлежит. 

Или не типичную? Живого бы омегу хандра только к концу течки одолела, а Атхаррэ, судя по густому запаху, еще и до середины не дошел. 

Если бы впереди не маячила тяжелая битва, можно было бы пораскинуть мозгами и, возможно, найти какое-то решение. Кто знает, вдруг с Рэхно удалось бы незаметно посоветоваться? Расспросить там его про течку у мертвых хотя бы, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться. Но время поджимало, а перед битвой на отвлеченные темы лучше не размышлять. Любая слабина, малейшая неточность — и ты мертв. Шиинтар привык работать без страховки, в отличие от войск регулярных армий, и правило это соблюдал неукоснительно. 

Поэтому, доев, махнул рукой, чтобы вампиры поднимались, и на ходу проинструктировал: 

— Вперед меня лезете, только если там черные наги будут. Их добиваете первым делом. Во всех остальных случаях — пока я сдерживаю тритонов, вы должны убить русалок. 

— А если там окажется морской дьявол? Или два? — полюбопытствовал Рэхно. 

— Молитесь Мортис, чтобы не оказался, — резко ответил Шиинтар и прибавил шагу. 

...Если вампиры и молились своей госпоже, то делали это из рук вон плохо. Дьявол в святилище был. 

Осторожно заглянув в кривое боковое оконце, чтобы оценить расстановку сил противника, Шиинтар чуть не выругался вслух, и крепко. Рядом с дьяволом, застывшим у полуразрушенного алтаря, свернулись кольцами две черные наги, а в углу дремал в огромной каменной раковине тритон. 

Совсем не та ситуация, когда можно рассчитывать на однозначную победу. 

Два вампира и орк против страшнейших тварей Невендаара? Мерфолки не просто так контролировали моря: с ними и вправду почти невозможно было справиться. На берегу реки Шиинтар с вампирами чудом пережили засаду. Сейчас — собирались сунуть головы прямо в отвратительные, воняющие кислыми водорослями и тухлой рыбой пасти. 

Шиинтару еще не поздно уйти. Но вампиры — вампиров гонит вперед безжалостная воля Мортис, и сколь бы ничтожен ни был шанс, эти двое попытаются реликвию заполучить. 

Не стоит жалеть нежить — и рисковать жизнью ради них. Ведь уже не ради опыта Шиинтар собирался остаться. 

Только он слишком хорошо помнил те дни далекого детства, когда отворачивался от луж и боялся увидеть свое отражение даже в отполированном клинке. Снова переживать нечто подобное очень не хотелось — и Шиинтар, на пальцах показав, что внутри две черных наги, коротким кивком скомандовал наступление. 

В храм они ворвались стремительно, вампиры — впереди и сразу кинулись к нагам, каждый к своей, обойдя с боков морского дьявола. Тот еще медленно крутил башкой, определяясь, за кем первым гнаться, а тритон уже метнулся к ближайшему вампиру — Атхаррэ. Однако Шиинтар не зевал, подставил меч под атаку, блокируя первый удар. Для этого пришлось рискованно пробежать прямо под носом у дьявола, но Шиинтара сейчас не то что риск — удар могучей клешни бы не остановил. Кипящий азарт битвы всколыхнул кровь, заставив позабыть об усталости и последствиях вынужденной помощи Рэхно. Сейчас Шиинтар действовал четко, эффективно, жестоко, бил со всей силы и не обращал внимания на пропущенные удары врагов. Раны считать — потом. Сначала — победить. 

Пока морской дьявол размышлял, с кого из нападающих начать, Шиинтар успел изрядно покромсать тритона. Но удача не могла длиться вечно: дьявол определился и грузно шагнул к нему, занеся клешню. Один точный удар мог размазать Шиинтара по полу, и, хотя одновременно замахнулся тритон, Шиинтар прыжком развернулся, чтобы блокировать дьявола. К режущей боли в спине он был готов. 

Но вместо нее Шиинтара опутало заклинание паралича. Недобитая нага! Хорошо, что паралич не подействовал, но… Неужели с кем-то из вампиров кончено? 

Пока дьявол заносил клешню для нового удара, Шиинтар выкроил секунду на оборот и не поверил своим глазам. Атхаррэ закрыл его от удара тритона. Чем не преминула воспользоваться нага — пыталась подгадить даже на последнем издыхании. Теперь-то уже была мертва, высосана до предела, как и вторая, а Атхаррэ пятился от тритона, на ходу вытягивая из него жизнь, чтобы залечить последствия своего неуместного геройства. 

Волноваться, впрочем, Шиинтару стоило только о себе: Рэхно уже спешил на помощь собрату, а вот Шиинтару предстоял бой с дьяволом один на один. Хорошо, если вампиры своими заклятиями смогут накрыть сразу обоих оставшихся мерфолков, хоть какая-то помощь, но даже в этом случае много урона они не нанесут: уж больно здоров монстр. Рассчитывать Рэхно мог исключительно на себя. 

Тактику боя с неповоротливыми гигантами Шиинтар отрабатывал еще в племени: любил дразнить Жоха, их ручного тролля. Вождь ругался, грозился выдрать — но не запрещал, и за годы озорства Шиинтар отлично наловчился танцевать вокруг неуклюжих гигантов, успевая нанести удар и отпрыгнуть из-под вражеского. 

Вот только там, где юркий ребенок или гибкий подросток сумеет увернуться, широкоплечий мужчина может и не успеть. 

Раздробленное плечо горело огнем, будто кто-то напихал внутрь осколков стекла, предварительно раскалив их в угольях. Даже ярость боя не спасала от боли, а уж когда схватка закончится… Невеселые мысли, однако, не помешали Шиинтару закончить бой — не без помощи вампиров, конечно, иначе понадобилось бы куда больше сил, которых уже и так не хватало. 

То есть до окончания боя — не хватало. 

Каждый хоть сколько-нибудь сведущий воин Невендаара, от учеников до грандов, твердо знал: убитый враг делает победителя сильнее. Некая частица духа побежденного сливается с духом победителя и с этого момента служит ему. Если победить много слабых врагов или одного сильного — можно стать сильнее на порядок, а скачок энергетического уровня способен излечить, а то и изменить твое тело. Его можно даже пропустить, если здоров: просто заметишь со временем, что некоторые вещи даются легче. Но если болен или ранен, полное исцеление не пропустишь никак. 

— Слава Громдоку, — не сдержался Шиинтар, осознав, что ни плечо больше не беспокоит, ни многочисленные мелкие раны, ни отупляющая усталость. Вампиры во влажном полумраке тоже сияли, как новенькие золотые. Если побеждал отряд, дух побежденных делился примерно поровну между победителями, и вампирам тоже перепало немало. 

По-хорошему, своей цели Шиинтар достиг — даже раньше, чем планировал. Думал-то, когда нанимался, что все три логова обчистить придется, время рассчитывал… хотя не предполагал, конечно, драться с мерфолками. Пауков собирался убивать да лесных гигантов. 

Больше ничего, кроме собственной совести, Шиинтара с вампирами не удерживало. А излишней совестливостью в Невендааре даже люди не были обременены, не говоря об орках или, скажем, эльфах. 

— Так где эта реликвия? Забираем быстрее и сматываемся, пока сюда еще один дьявол не приперся! 

Шиинтар немного злился на себя за мягкотелость. И одновременно испытывал глубочайшее удовлетворение, какого давненько не доводилось ощущать. 

Вампиры переглянулись и сели где стояли, прямо в лужи голубоватой крови мерфолков. Прикрыли глаза, сосредоточились… Шиинтар с непередаваемым чувством сплюнул на крошащийся от каждого шага ракушечный пол, покрытый выбоинами. Частично виновата была недавняя схватка, частично — время. Которого, кстати, было мало, а эти двое сели медитировать как ни в чем не бывало! Нет бы заранее у богини уточнить, что они ищут, раз уж Мортис всегда шепчет где-то на границе сознания. 

Так или иначе, обшаривать храм выпало на долю Шиинтара, и он с интересом огляделся, больше не отмечая тонкие колонны как никудышное прикрытие, а слабый свет, из-за которого привыкшему к просторам орку приходилось напрягать глаза, как недостаток. 

Здесь не было красиво в орочьем понимании. Пожалуй, эльфы бы нашли, что похвалить: резьбу на колоннах, идеальные, геометрически правильные и безупречно одинаковые ниши, выдолбленные в неподатливом граните, игру бликов на выточенных из камня гигантских морских раковинах, бессистемно разбросанных тут и там. Но Шиинтар был орком, его все это интересовало мало. Сначала он обшарил ниши и укромные уголки в поисках трофеев; не нашел и придумал себе другое занятие: попытался понять, отчего храм назвали в честь витых кораллов. В резьбе преобладали геометрические фигуры, снаружи единственным украшением служила чаша вечного голубого огня. Никаких намеков на кораллы! 

Зато любопытно стало, отчего при гранитных стенах и потолке пол у храма из ракушечника, на который чихнуть-то страшно? 

— Здесь когда-то гнездились настоящие ракушки. Солониэль приветствовала их в своих храмах, — неслышно подошедший Атхаррэ неловко улыбнулся. — У меня не получилось. В прошлый раз Рэхно был без сознания, и Госпожа Мортис воспользовалась моими устами, но в этот она не пожелала мне отвечать. 

— Значит, ждем его, — сделал вывод Шиинтар и, не желая заводить давно назревавший разговор, когда в любой момент их могли прервать, но и не найдя подходящей темы для непринужденной беседы, уставился на первый попавшийся предмет: одну из гигантских раковин. 

— Такие ракушки до сих пор живут в глубинах. Говорят, они вырастают даже больше… Некоторые новые призраки, осознав, что они бесплотны, пускаются в путешествие. Кто-то уходит на дно — и некоторые даже возвращаются, — пояснил Атхаррэ в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — В Алкмааре хранят много древних тайн — и еще больше совсем новых. 

— Ты чересчур разговорчив, — заметил Шиинтар, желая послушать еще про древние тайны, но, кажется, достигнув противоположного. Размякший было Атхаррэ подобрался, напрягся и едко ответил: 

— А ты чересчур грамотен для орка. И говоришь скорее как образованный эльф. 

Нет для вольного орка страшнее обиды, чем сравнение с глупым, задирающим нос пустышкой-эльфом. Только в этот раз Атхаррэ промахнулся. 

— Имя у меня тоже не совсем орочье, если ты не заметил, — весело подтвердил Шиинтар и лукаво прищурился. — Я и есть эльф — наполовину. Мать захватила отца в плен лет тридцать назад. Сначала продать хотела, омеги всегда в цене, а в итоге сам видишь, что вышло. 

Атхаррэ распахнул рот. Шиинтар и сам терялся в догадках, отчего так легко признался едва знакомому вампиру в том, о чем упорно молчал даже лучшим друзьям? Не стеснялся, конечно, и все более-менее близкие каким-то образом все знали, но и первым тему не поднимал, о семье не рассказывал. 

Уесть вредину ему слишком захотелось, вот почему. Да и ладно, дальше не пойдет — кто на такие темы с вампиром разговаривать будет? 

— В степи история ее женитьбы уже много лет в разных вариантах как веселая байка ходит, — зачем-то добавил Шиинтар, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. По его внешнему виду сложно было предположить смешение кровей — орк и орк, если глаза не считать, ну так раз в десяток поколений и такие рождаются, и похлеще, не Шиинтар первый и вряд ли он последний. Оказываясь у степного костра в компании незнакомых и малознакомых орков, да и прочих рас, что выбрали степи своим домом, Шиинтар неизменно слышал, как кто-нибудь, не подозревая о его родословной, задорно начинает: “А вот годков этак тридцать назад задумала баба омежку лопоухую продать…” Хоть и обидно было слышать об отце пренебрежительное “омежка”, а все равно каждый раз Шиинтар до слез смеялся, особенно если историю талантливо перевирали. 

— Расскажешь как-нибудь? — тихо, кажется, смущенно попросил Атхаррэ, косясь на Рэхно — видимо, не хотел быть услышанным. Тот, впрочем, приоткрыл глаз и ехидно покосился в ответ. Конечно, Мортис же все знала, а Рэхно прямо сейчас с ней общался. 

— Расскажу, — утешил Шиинтар, чтобы унижение Атхаррэ не было напрасным. А то их и без того странные, натянутые, туда-сюда как маятник качающиеся отношения могли еще больше осложниться. 

— Только не сейчас, — уточнил за него Рэхно, поднимаясь, и почти виновато улыбнулся. — Вон та раковина. 

Пока Шиинтар считал раковины просто скульптурами, поставленными в храме для красоты, он и не подумал изучать их пристально. Зато теперь понимал — нет лучше хранилища, чем такая вот “скульптура”, сомкнувшая окаменевшие створки. 

Разомкнуть, кстати, удалось с большим трудом, пришлось сильно поднатужиться, а в результате, когда щель со скрипом стала расширяться, изнутри пахнуло такой вонью, что Шиинтар чуть не упустил меч, который использовали как рычаг. 

Прокашлявшись и откинув-таки верхнюю створку, они обнаружили внутри мумифицированный труп гигантской устрицы, осыпавшийся от первого же прикосновения не страдавшего брезгливостью вампира, а под пылью и кусочками древней плоти — ее. Жемчужину, алую, как коралл, с зелеными переливами. Шиинтар всмотрелся, не замечая, как плывут перед глазами узоры, расходясь из одной точки и дивной пеленой застилая зрение… 

— Не смотри на нее, — шикнул Атхаррэ, и Шиинтар только тогда осознал, что, не положи ее Рэхно в плотный кожаный мешочек, все могло бы закончиться для неподготовленного — живого — рассудка весьма плачевно. 

— В следующий раз буду осторожнее, — пообещал он. — Ну что, идем отсюда? 

— Погоди, — остановил его Рэхно. — Госпожа Мортис говорит, что ты можешь открыть еще вот эту раковину — если хочешь. 

Шиинтар задумался. 

Оба его бога были мертвы — и не так, как Мортис, — отчего опыта общения с божественными сущностями у Шиинтара не было. Однако что-то да подсказывало — просто так высшие силы дарами не осыпают. Или дар окажется с двойным дном, или потом придется за него расплачиваться. 

Рэхно молчал и не торопил. 

— Передай госпоже Мортис мою благодарность, — склонил голову Шиинтар и решительно вытащил спрятанный было меч. 

Внутри второй раковины оказалась только одна бутыль — без малейших следов пыли, словно ее вчера поставили внутрь, хотя прошло не одно тысячелетие. И судя по виду… 

Больше не раздумывая, Шиинтар выхлебал ее содержимое до дна, как вкусное игристое вино, пощекотавшее небо и язык нежными пузырьками. Но это зелье, чей рецепт давно потерялся в веках, пьянило лучше любого вина. Оно повышало силу сразу на несколько порядков — и не на пару часов или дней. Навсегда. 

За такое Шиинтар готов был платить мертвой богине, если понадобится. 

*** 

Некоторая однообразность их путешествия начала бы всерьез утомлять Шиинтара, если бы не Атхаррэ. Вот уж кто был источником непредсказуемости во всех ее проявлениях. 

В один день его отношение к Шиинтару могло смениться от страха к неприязни, потом к равнодушию и обратно к страху. И именно страх, кажется, был единственной постоянной эмоцией: остальные мелькали, каждая в конкретной ситуации, но страх никуда не девался, словно достаточно сильный всплеск лишь заслонял его на какое-то время. 

В целом Шиинтару плевать было, что его боятся какие-то чужие омеги, тем более — омеги-враги. Но собственный, взятый под опеку, оберегаемый? Саму возможность допустить — и то горько и противно от себя самого, а тут ежечасное напоминание. 

И в то же время Шиинтар понятия не имел, чем же умудрился заслужить подобную реакцию. Да, один раз напугал, сорвавшись, и прощения не попросил, конечно, но и Атхаррэ — не просто трепетный омега в течке, он вампир. Нежить бесчувственная. Какое ему дело до извинений? 

Или не такая уж бесчувственная? 

Но если рассуждать здраво — Шиинтар себя хорошо знал и понимал: каким бы отработанным ни был его коронный взгляд, не мог он один оставить таких последствий. Что-то здесь еще пряталось. Иди речь о живом омеге — можно было бы пораскинуть мозгами, перетряхнуть память и сообразить, в чем дело. Но с мертвым гадать было бесполезно: слишком мало Шиинтар о них знал. И с Рэхно не поговоришь — тот вошел в постоянный контакт с Мортис. После храма, кажется, вообще не выныривал в реальный мир, молчал всю дорогу и блаженно улыбался, даже когда в дерево случайно лбом влетел или в овраг свалился. 

— У него бывает, — сухо пояснил Атхаррэ, когда на вторые сутки непрерывной медитации Шиинтар забеспокоился. — Ничего с ним не случится, не переживай. 

За Рэхно Шиинтар и не переживал больше. А за Атхаррэ — не мог перестать. 

Раз выйдя к храму, их маленький отряд от побережья уже не отдалялся, хотя и по самой кромке моря идти не рисковали, памятуя о мерфолках. И без того каждый звук встречали настороженностью пополам с готовностью кинуться в бой или бежать в случае чего. Пришлось, между прочим, отдельно оговорить, что если нападут мерфолки, то бегут все втроем, не ввязываясь в бой. Благо на суше что русалки, что наги с демонами неповоротливы и догнать не сумеют. Рэхно отнесся к решению равнодушно, Атхаррэ взъярился, но тихо — просто отвернулся и полдня потом игнорировал Шиинтара. Не то чтобы тот старался скрасить дорогу приятной беседой, но демонстративный отказ смотреть в его сторону бесил… и беспокоил. 

Говорить надо было — и до второго храма, в котором снова придется сражаться. Шиинтар не хотел повторения прошлой истории, когда невовремя решивший спасти его шкуру Атхаррэ чуть не запорол весь бой. 

С последней стоянки у них было перемирие, но лучше бы боевые действия. Атхаррэ мерзко скалился и то и дело старался поддеть Шиинтара, маскируя издевки под невинное любопытство: сначала прошелся по орочьему обычаю бросать младенцев с высоты отцовского роста: кто выжил, тот достоин, но понятно, что ничего умного из таких детей не вырастет; потом обсмеял зеленый цвет кожи — мол, отличная же маскировка в лесу. Маскировка! Это для Шиинтара, любую опасность привыкшего встречать лицом к лицу, на расстоянии клинка! И много чего еще придумал Атхаррэ. Если бы среди прочего хоть раз задел эльфийскую наследственность или необычные глаза — Шиинтар и говорить бы не стал, еще б и поводов добавил, чтобы боялся. Но эти две темы Атхаррэ старательно не трогал, прохаживаясь только по общепринятым стереотипам. Орку, конечно, и так бы хватило, чтобы впасть в неконтролируемое бешенство, но Шиинтар все-таки не был правильным орком. Он и слова-то такого — стереотипы — знать был не должен… 

Однако кое-чем придирки Атхаррэ были удобны. Они давали прекрасный повод начать разговор. 

— Рэхно, иди вперед, — решил Шиинтар, когда они наконец-то вошли в небольшой лесок. Тут-то мерфолков можно было гарантированно не опасаться — их к деревьям на аркане не подтянешь. Всем же остальным следовало опасаться уже Шиинтара и двух вампиров. Идеальное место. 

Рэхно посмотрел вопросительно, словно не понимая, правильно ли расслышал приказ. 

— Иди-иди. Мы тебя догоним, — насмешливо поддержал Атхаррэ и развернулся к Шиинтару с наглой ухмылкой, явно ожидая выволочки. 

Которой не последовало. 

Шиинтар смотрел на него спокойно, чуть укоризненно, но в целом ровно, не давая повода ни к агрессии, ни к панике. 

— Я не понимаю тебя, Атхаррэ, — Шиинтар неспешно, не угрожая и демонстративно держа руки на виду, обошел вокруг замершего столбом вампира. — Мне следовало давно поговорить с тобой начистоту, но я все откладывал. Думал, решится, дурак… Прости меня за это промедление. — Шиинтар старался, чтобы голос звучал серьезно, но при этом вкрадчиво, как всегда, когда успокаивал омег. Не хотелось бы мирный разговор превращать в схватку, а любое неверное слово — да что там, интонация — могли зарубить все благие намерения на корню. — Я давно уже должен был извиниться за свое поведение. Подло было пугать тебя, словно ты враг. 

— Я не… 

Шиинтар поднял ладонь, обрывая его фразу. 

— Я знаю, что ты не так уж сильно испугался тогда. Тем не менее, я альфа, а ты — омега под моим покровительством. Я не должен был. Точка. Прости меня за это. 

Атхаррэ неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Видно было, что разговор доставляет ему дичайший дискомфорт: то ли потому, что Шиинтар не так все понял и зря это затеял, то ли перед Атхаррэ никогда и ни за что не извинялись, и он не знал, как себя вести. Почему-то последнее казалось более вероятным. 

— Не то чтобы это было нужно, но раз ты хочешь, — буркнул Атхаррэ, и Шиинтар ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Впервые — показав клыки, пусть тупые, но по длине не уступающие вампирьим. 

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал он и остановился совсем рядом. Все это время он осторожно сжимал круги и теперь подобрался совсем близко, не дав возможности сбежать, отгородиться еще несколькими спасительными шагами. — А теперь объясни мне, за что еще я должен извиниться? Что во мне пугает тебя так сильно? 

Атхаррэ вздрогнул всем телом от этих слов и попытался отступить, но Шиинтар не пустил. И пришла вдруг в голову безрассудная идея — а задумываться над ней Шиинтар не стал, просто взял и осуществил. 

Осторожно, но плотно обхватил Атхаррэ за горло. 

Кожа вампира оказалась вовсе не холодной и влажной, как почему-то считал Шиинтар. Просто прохладная и очень гладкая, шелковистая. Пальцы немного скользили, и он инстинктивно сжал их — не причиняя боль, нет, просто удерживая захват. Под ладонью судорожно дернулся кадык. 

Страх и отчаяние в заметавшемся взгляде Атхаррэ смешались с обреченной покорностью, которая сказала Шиинтару все. 

Проклятье. 

Не свирепого орка-лидера боялся вампир-подчиненный, а течный омега — альфу, имеющего над ним власть. 

Отпустил Шиинтар медленно, чтобы не выглядело ни отвращением, ни испугом. Ожидал, что Атхаррэ стечет на землю, прямо в гущу опавшей листвы пополам с зеленеющей травой, но тот устоял на подгибающихся ногах. Шумно выдохнул, мотнул головой, фокусируя взгляд, напружинился, как перед атакой. 

— Успокойся, — Шиинтар вложил в голос все убеждение, на которое был способен. — Я не трону. — И подкрепил слова самым искренним взглядом. 

В том, что сдержит обещание, Шиинтар не сомневался. Перед ним же мертвец! 

О том, что совсем недавно возбудился, когда такой же мертвец стоял перед ним на коленях и вылизывал прокушенное запястье, предпочел не вспоминать. 

*** 

От нападения на второй храм Шиинтар едва не отказался. 

Храм Острых Скал высился на утесе, что глубоко врезался в море тонким каменным языком. Иногда волны перехлестывали крышу, до середины заливая все внутри горько-соленой водой, и чудо, что древнее здание еще не поддалось стихии. Как в таких условиях драться с морским дьяволом и тремя черными нагами, Шиинтар представлял слабо. 

Нахохлившиеся вампиры, которым обилие морской воды на будущем поле боя нравилось не больше, чем самому Шиинтару, сидели у костра. К огню они обычно были равнодушны, но здешний ветер даже нежить ухитрился пробрать. Атхаррэ, правда, сначала расхаживал с надменным видом за пределами жаркого круга, согретого костром, пока Шиинтар не потерял терпение и не цапнул его за запястье, чтобы сел уже. 

От ветра и морских брызг, долетавших, казалось, до самого леса на горизонте, их маленькую стоянку защищала пещера. Точнее, “пещера” — громко сказано, просто большая ниша в стене из мягкого песчаника, вымытая бесконечной сменой приливов и отливов. Через три-четыре часа вода поднимется, скрыв и эту нишу, и храм. Тогда придется полдня ждать следующего отлива. 

Надо было решаться. 

Костер развели яркий, он быстро прогрел воздух и подсушил пол вокруг, так что даже Шиинтару можно было не опасаться болезни от сидения на камне. Шкура несчастного оборотня оказалась бесценной: если бы ее не прикрепили ко входу, и погреться бы не вышло, и из храма могли костер заметить. Пока вроде бы ни морской дьявол, ни наги об их присутствии не подозревали: когда Шиинтар осторожно пробрался к окошку, благословляя древних архитекторов за отсутствие воображения и, соответственно, одинаковую конструкцию всех храмов, три наги спали, свернувшись под водой огромным антрацитово поблескивающим клубком, а морской дьявол лениво сидел в углу, пощипывая клешнями свой жесткий гребень. Могло показаться, что они уж слишком разомлевшие для стражей, но здесь была вода, а в своей стихии мерфолки реагировали и двигались куда проворнее, чем на суше. Моргнуть не успеешь, как рухнешь под градом атак. 

Был бы тыл в виде носферату, увешанного артефактами, Шиинтар и не сомневался бы: войти внутрь и победить, всего и делов. Долго, сложно, но можно. А вот так… Шиинтару, конечно, грозил только морской дьявол, а, как показал опыт, и с ним дело иметь можно. Но вот вампиров, скорее всего, положат обоих. Три наги — это не шутки. 

А если не положат и они поймут, почему Шиинтар лишь дьявола как противника рассматривает? 

Да и даст ли он, Шиинтар, убить обоих вампиров? Даже не так. Омег его отряда? 

— Если еще пару минут здесь просидим, можно будет никуда не идти, — саркастически заметил Атхаррэ, развлекавшийся тем, что жарил собранных на линии отлива огромных крабов: брал одного, подкатывал к костру, почти к самым углям, и завороженно смотрел, как тот дергается, прижатый сверху плоским камнем, как постепенно краснеет панцирь, пока мясо заживо печется внутри. Едва краб умирал, Атхаррэ становилось неинтересно, и он брал следующего. Зато Рэхно, наконец-то вышедший из постоянной медитации, педантично переворачивал полуобжаренную тушку и, когда краб был готов, передавал его Шиинтару. 

Атхаррэ косился на них с отвращением. 

— Ты прав, — решился Шиинтар и поднялся на ноги. Проклятье, отсидел всю задницу, мозги напрягая, и сидел бы еще столько же, если бы Атхаррэ голос не подал. — Пошли. С вас наги — и не вздумайте подставляться дьяволу. 

Атхаррэ фыркнул, демонстрируя готовность с удовольствием полюбоваться, как морской дьявол заживо разделает Шиинтара, и тот усмехнулся в ответ. Такой Атхаррэ — знакомый по первым дням путешествия — нравился ему куда больше, чем то испуганный, то полный черной злости. Похоже, разговор подействовал. 

Атхаррэ ему нравился? Мертвый омега в течке, от которого Шиинтара поначалу тошнило? 

И к слову, а почему течка еще не прошла? Она точно длится больше недели, вышла на пик — но, кажется, не спадает: к запаху Шиинтар притерпелся и внимания больше не обращал, однако пара намеренных вдохов сказала ему, что течка у Атхаррэ все еще в самом разгаре, который уже день. Выходит, у нежити все иначе — медленнее, чем у живых? Занятно, но думать перед боем о течке одного из своих омег — не дело. 

Шиинтар встряхнулся, подобрался и полностью переключился на предстоящую схватку. 

Как он и ожидал, наги проснулись мгновенно, расплелись и встали в боевой порядок за доли секунды, а сонный с виду морской дьявол закрыл их собой, в два шага преодолев немалое расстояние от угла до центра зала. 

Шиинтара тоже не карлик в младенчестве ронял: занесенная было клешня наткнулась на меч и со звоном отскочила. Блокировать мощный удар вышло гораздо проще, чем в прошлой битве, Шиинтар аж пошатнулся от неожиданности. Вот это эффект! То, что идти стало легче, — одно, а в настоящем бою видеть, как подействовало зелье увеличения силы, — совсем другое. 

От хлипкого орка морской дьявол подобной прыти тоже не ожидал — плеснул хвостом, подняв тучу брызг, и кинулся в нерассуждающую лобовую атаку, от которой Шиинтар красиво ушел. Конечно, по колено в воде драться было сложно, он часто оскальзывался, да и движения замедлились ощутимо. Но не сложнее, чем в прошлый раз. 

Новоприобретенная сила компенсировала неудобство, а уж на суше Шиинтар бы этого дьявола и вовсе давно одолел. 

По бокам вода кипела от заклинаний, что успокаивало: если идет бой, значит, вампиры живы. В Шиинтара периодически прилетали шальные параличи, но обращал на них внимания он не больше, чем на досадные блики, игравшие на поверхности воды: смотреть мешают, но не настолько критично, чтобы ошибку допустить. 

Что не помешало ему, когда выдался чудесный шанс, коротко полоснуть потерявшую бдительность нагу. Рана была вроде и пустяковой, подумаешь, рассечены пара мышц в хвосте, но, обессиленная слаженными атаками вампиров, нага ушла под воду и больше не всплыла. 

Морской дьявол не преминул воспользоваться короткой паузой в поединке и нанес подлый удар хвостом, чуть не повалив Шиинтара в воду и хорошенько отбив нутро. Упал бы — уже бы не поднялся, но обошлось, устоял на ногах, отныне не отвлекаясь даже ради самых соблазнительных ударов. 

Разумеется, когда бой закончился безоговорочной победой и выяснилось, что с убийством наги Шиинтар выручил Атхаррэ, пришлось выслушать целую глумливую тираду о неуместном геройстве, чуть не стоившем победы. Почти слово в слово за самим Шиинтаром повторил, стервец. 

Шиинтар бы с наслаждением поддержал бодрящую ругань, но вода прибывала, а им еще нужно было найти вторую реликвию. Если и здесь придется час потратить на открытие очередной раковины… 

Тем временем Рэхно с задумчивым видом шлепал вдоль стен. Здешние колонны резьбой похвастать не могли, зато ниши, в отличие от Храма Витых Кораллов, не пустовали. Разных размеров статуэтки изображали мерфолков: в бою, с занесенной для заклинания рукой — будто с кончиков каменных пальцев вот-вот сорвется серый дым заклинания; в молитве, смиренно склонивших головы; в веселых разговорах друг с другом. Иногда казалось, что неведомый сумасшедший маг превратил в камень настоящих живых существ — так точно передали малейшие детали древние скульпторы. 

Орку полагалось бы чихать на все это великолепие, но Шиинтар поймал себя на том, что идет вслед за Рэхно и точно так же замирает перед каждой нишей, не обращая внимания на то, что вода уже достигла груди — скоро придется плыть. 

Перед одной из скульптур — русалкой в полный рост с грустным взглядом — Рэхно замер как вкопанный, но не любуясь работой мастера, а глядя русалке в глаза. Шиинтар тоже посмотрел — ничего вроде бы особенного, но если Рэхно что-то почуял… 

И ладно бы просто почуял! Протянул руку да так и отковырял оба глазных яблока когтями! 

— Ты уверен? — не сдержал изумления опешивший Шиинтар. 

Вместо ответа Рэхно молча сложил каменные глаза так, что получился идеальный шар. 

— Ее сила разделена, и жемчужина спит. В Алкмааре мы пробудим ее. 

Шиинтар хотел поинтересоваться, в чем вообще такая ценность этих жемчужин? Но не успел. Взгляд Рэхно изменился, разом из мягкого и благоговейного став загнанным. 

— Бежим! — не дожидаясь объяснений, рявкнул Шиинтар и устремился к выходу. Вампиры бросились за ним. 

Мортис вовремя послала предупреждение своим слугам — еще немного, и храм стал бы для них отменной ловушкой. Но могла бы и раньше подсуетиться! 

Перед ночным приливом небо потемнело, а вода уже поднялась настолько, что вроде и плыть удобнее, чем идти, загребая руками, и все равно постоянно цепляешь камни, скрытые под поверхностью. Шиинтар себе все ноги отбил, вампиры, наверное, тоже. 

И все равно они не успели выбраться на берег. 

Если бы на них напали морские дьяволы или черные наги, все было бы кончено. Однако в воде между камнями скользили тритоны, только рыбьи хвосты с иссиня-фиолетовой чешуей мелькали иногда среди накатывающих волн. 

Рэхно, у которого хранились обе жемчужины, пустили вперед, а Шиинтар приотстал. Как и Атхаррэ, чтоб его оборотни вдвоем драли! 

Не церемонясь, Шиинтар зло схватил Атхаррэ за шкирку и, вложив всю силу и раздражение на его идиотскую затею, швырнул его вперед, в беснующиеся на мелководье волны. 

— Догоняй Рэхно и ждите в лесу! — прорычал Шиинтар, едва Атхаррэ посмел возмутиться. — Тебя первым же ударом размажут! Живо! 

Упрямый вампир все-таки сначала начертил знак отъема жизни, захватывая широкую площадь вокруг Шиинтара. По направлению магических потоков от попавших в поле действия тритонов Шиинтар сориентировался, где враги, но благодарить не стал — некого было. Атхаррэ послушался и быстро уплыл. 

Теперь — только продержаться, пока оба вампира не доберутся до берега. Всего чуть-чуть. 

Шиинтар поудобнее перехватил скользкую рукоять меча и приготовился к тому, что без ран из этого боя не выйдет. 

*** 

— Если ты еще раз бездумно подставишься под атаки, которые могут тебя убить, я лучше самолично оборву твою жалкую жизнь! Тогда я хоть удовольствие от этого получу! — бушевал Шиинтар. Причина его отвратительного настроения сидела с независимым видом и кривила губы, пока Шиинтар разорялся. — Или мне привязать тебя к Рэхно, чтобы он тебя контролировал? Он-то, в отличие от тебя, не лезет в каждую задницу, которую находит! 

При упоминании Рэхно Атхаррэ сначала скривился, а потом молча встал и пошел вперед. Шиинтар остался стоять посреди поляны, как последний идиот. 

— Ты зря, — отмер Рэхно, которого в этот раз Шиинтар отослать не позаботился: уж слишком был зол. Да и раны, полученные от тритонов, радости, а следовательно, такта ему не добавляли. 

— Надо было позволить ему там сдохнуть? — огрызнулся Шиинтар, не разделявший снисходительности Рэхно. — Какого демона он вечно рискует больше, чем нужно?! 

— Старается, чтобы ты заметил, — как само собой разумеющееся пояснил Рэхно и тоже поднялся с земли. Уже через плечо бросил: — Я знаю, что он тебе не нравится, и он знает тоже. Его течка когда-нибудь пройдет, и он еще на тебя же вызверится. Но пока она из-за тебя не кончается, ты мог бы быть хоть немного мягче. В конце концов, ему от этого очень трудно, и он не всегда может себя контролировать. 

Шиинтар чуть не сел там, где стоял. 

Затянувшаяся течка — из-за него?! 

— Рэхно, — враз охрипшим голосом окликнул Шиинтар. 

Вампир, почти скрывшийся за деревьями, повернул голову. 

— Чем ваши течки отличаются от течек живых? 

Рэхно недоуменно нахмурился. 

— Я думал, ты знаешь. Ничем. 

И пошел дальше. А Шиинтар с тоской на ближайшее дерево уставился. То ли лбом биться, то ли вешаться… 

У живых омег затянувшаяся течка случается только тогда, когда омега встречается и долгое время общается с альфой, которому хотел бы принадлежать. Как оно ощущается, Шиинтар понятия не имел, но со слов знакомых омег знал: чем дольше длится течка, тем мучительнее для омеги ее переживать. Возможно, Атхаррэ в самую гущу боя не только потому бросается, что обратить на себя внимание альфы хочет, а потому, что погибнуть, пусть и с шансом не дождаться воскрешения, было бы для него легче. 

Шиинтар собрал волю в кулак. Как бы стыдно ни было, надо догонять, извиняться и впредь продумывать слова и действия с учетом нового знания. 

Далеко вампиры не отошли, шушукались на опушке, зорко поглядывая по сторонам. Его, конечно, заметили тут же — и не дали раскрыть рта. 

— Рэхно сказал мне, что ты идиот. То есть что не знал. Извинения приняты. Если ты собрался поиметь меня из жалости — забудь. 

— Что, даже не послушаешь? — поднял брови обескураженный таким напором Шиинтар. 

— А ты можешь сказать что-то новое? — Атхаррэ усмехнулся, показав клыки, и принялся вдруг с пристальным вниманием изучать когти. 

— Вряд ли, — согласился Шиинтар. — Но впредь — если я могу как-то облегчить… 

— Если перестанешь быть альфой, — хмыкнул Атхаррэ. — Мы там вроде время теряем, нет? 

И они двинулись в путь. 

Объяснение прошло легко — Атхаррэ, убедившись, что издевались над ним ненамеренно, быстро остыл. Даже истерику, в отличие от живых омег, закатывать не стал, хотя имел полное право — и Шиинтар бы даже град пощечин стойко вытерпел. Даже с когтями. Заслужил. 

Живого омегу, будь он настолько рассудительным, Шиинтар бы от себя не отпустил. Но мертвый… 

А что — мертвый? 

Мертвый не родит детей. 

Шиинтар вспомнил свою первую реакцию, когда узнал про течного омегу-нежить. Тошноту, подкатившую к горлу от мерзкого запаха. Принюхался… 

В первые дни зловоние мертвой плоти так забивало нюх, что смердящего зелья от прыщей Шиинтар и то бы не учуял под самым носом. Но теперь, свыкнувшись с основой, он не только вновь ощутил привычные ароматы сминавшейся под ногами травы или мокрого песка, но и сумел вычленить в запахе Атхаррэ новые ноты: душный, но сладкий аромат бальзамических составов, а под ним — едва угадывавшиеся отголоски эфирных масел. 

С каждым днем запах Атхаррэ становился все вкуснее. 

Нужно было уходить. Сейчас, пока слишком долгое вдумчивое изучение запаха еще вызывает смутную неприязнь. 

Шиинтар посмотрел вперед, в спины омег своего отряда. Рэхно, почувствовав взгляд, обернулся, сощурился на солнце; Атхаррэ шел как ни в чем не бывало — вразвалочку, но одновременно словно стелясь над землей. 

Шиинтар нагнал их и уверенно пошел впереди. 

*** 

Чем глубже в имперские земли — тем сложнее отыскать способ проскользнуть между человеческими поселениями. Безлюдные области остались за спиной, а здесь, в центре имперских владений, плюнуть некуда от городишек, деревушек и хуторов. Если бы не течка Атхаррэ, и не думавшая идти на спад, было бы немного легче. Но с омегой, чье присутствие любой альфа учует за версту — и безошибочно опознает нежить, — выбор маршрутов был очень ограниченным. На ночь зачастую останавливались, пройдя четверть от того расстояния, которое могли бы, если бы не приходилось сквозь бурелом в сердце леса продираться или по труднопроходимым болотам шлепать. 

Тем не менее, искушение выйти на ровное, такое притягательное побережье Шиинтар подавлял. Пока Мортис не торопила — лучше овраги с буераками, чем постоянная угроза со стороны мерфолков. 

Ночевали где придется и когда придется, хотя Шиинтар старался спать ночью — в прохладе лучше отдыхалось. И хорошо, что нежить на поверку оказалась ничуть не зависима от солнечного света: вампирам даже жара, как выяснилось, куда как менее страшна, чем самому Шиинтару. Три дня пекла пришлись на лестную чащу, там еще кое-как можно было терпеть, но стоило выйти на луга, и Шиинтар уже к полудню выхлебал трехдневный запас воды, причем сам того не заметив. 

Когда пару часов спустя он не смог выдоить из баклажки ни капли, спохватился, конечно, только было поздно. Ни ручья поблизости, ни колодца, а солнце как жарило — так и жарит. В степи подобного не бывало — там не следили за погодой Стражи Империи, земля сама о себе заботилась. А здесь Шиинтар уже за рукава обвязал вокруг пояса куртку, а следом и вымокшую от пота до последней нитки рубашку. Снял бы и штаны, но ловить голым членом всяких клопов и прочего гнуса хотелось еще меньше, чем медленно пропекаться в собственном соку. 

В центр Империи Шиинтар попал впервые, но на границах часто рассказывали, что здесь даже дожди идут по расписанию и строго над полями, а в остальное время всегда хорошая погода, ни тучки на небе. Местным ничего, привыкли, а Шиинтар бы, если бы Стража Империи сейчас увидел, убил бы за самый плохонький дождик. 

Интересно, кстати, а что случится, если он, нейтрал, убьет стража земель? Любого? 

Надо как-нибудь проверить, но сначала — пить! 

Отчаянная жажда была, видимо, написана огромными буквами у него на лбу, потому что, едва Шиинтар, разочарованный собственной недальновидностью, прицепил баклажку обратно к поясу, как его тронул за локоть Атхаррэ. 

— Насколько сильно ты хочешь пить? 

— Очень, — не задумываясь, ответил Шиинтар. — Надо искать родник, иначе я долго не выдержу. 

— Угу. — Атхаррэ неуверенно оглянулся на Рэхно, тот развел руками. 

— Это еще что значит? — насторожился Шиинтар, из которого никакая жара не могла вытравить подозрительность. 

— У нас вино есть, — объяснил Атхаррэ. — Только с кровью, — и беспечно пожал плечами. 

— Орочьей? — зачем-то уточнил Шиинтар. 

— Не только. 

Пить хотелось очень сильно. Но настолько ли, чтобы пробовать вампирье вино? 

Нет. 

— Давай, — Шиинтар протянул руку и, когда в нее вложили объемистый бурдюк, сказал: — Спасибо. 

Вино густой струей полилось в пересохшее горло, обволокло небо, раскатилось по языку множеством привкусов. Непривычное, но пить можно. 

— Оставь себе, — предложил Атхаррэ, когда напившийся парой глотков Шиинтар протянул бурдюк обратно. 

Родник в этот день они искать не стали. 

*** 

— Ты обещал рассказать историю своей матери, — напомнил тем же вечером Атхаррэ. Рэхно удивился, но с готовностью подсел поближе к костру, явно настраиваясь на увлекательный рассказ. 

— Обещал — расскажу, — покладисто подтвердил Шиинтар. 

По пути они наткнулись на медвежью берлогу и, пользуясь отсутствием медведицы, без особых хлопот забили одного из медвежат. Надоевшую, давно высохшую вепрятину наконец-то сменило деликатесное по степным понятиям мясо, да еще Рэхно умудрился на ходу грибов насобирать. Половину пришлось выкинуть — не зная, какие съедобны для живых, вампир азартно рвал все подряд, — зато вторая половина уже жарилась над костром, роняя в огонь аппетитные соки. Еще чуть-чуть, и закуска получится — объедение. А если принять во внимание, что открытые безжалостному солнцу луга сменились дивной прохладой леса, то поводов для благодушного настроения у Шиинтара было предостаточно. Отчего бы и не поделиться семейной байкой, тем более, и правда обещал. 

— Только складно говорить я не особо умею, — счел своим долгом предупредить он. — Как-нибудь в степи будем — послушаете, как настоящие мастера байки травят. Ну да ладно… 

Не обратив внимания, как вампиры отчего-то обменялись быстрыми взглядами, Шиинтар проверил грибы, от его нетерпения быстрее не готовившиеся, и начал: 

— Моя мать — альфа, ну, это вы и так, наверно, поняли. Она племя в набеги водила. Не знала поражения и никогда не меняла своих решений. Ну и в одном набеге дошли они аж до эльфийских земель. Уже поворачивать собирались, как поймали отряд эльфов, и в нем — отец мой. У них, у эльфов, омеги не только магами идут. Отец — воин. Рассказывал, что сражался, как грифон, а мама на это только ржет, и я ей верю. Она ж его в плен захватила, а не наоборот, — Шиинтар хохотнул, вспоминая надменные интонации отца и глубокий грудной хохот матери. А на фоне — перестук деревянных оберегов, развешанных вокруг шатра. — В общем, повернуло племя обратно, в степи, только мать с небольшим отрядом на границе осталась — ждать, когда родственнички спохватятся и переговорщика пришлют о выкупе торговаться. В первые пару дней отец ее так достал, что она пообещала продать его родственникам за первую же сумму, какую предложат, даже если горсть меди всего и дадут. Отец присмирел, испугался ее — она в гневе страшная. 

— Страшнее тебя? — иронично вставил Атхаррэ под негромкий смех Рэхно. 

— Если познакомишься и умудришься разозлить — я тебе не завидую, — со смешком подтвердил Шиинтар. Помнил он еще, что мать сделала с тупицами из другого племени, решившими, будто раз омега — эльф, его можно и потискать. Шиинтар, это увидевший, еще за клинок схватиться не успел, а мать им уже члены поотрезала одним широким замахом. Потом три года с тем племенем грызлись, выясняя, кто прав был, пока матери окончательно не надоело. А решение всех проблем у нее простое: нет недовольных — нет проблемы. — В общем, дождались они переговорщика. Мать к нему сама вышла, спросила сурово, как она умеет: “Сколько дадите?” Правда, к тому времени она уже влюбилась, отец-то, когда смирный, — красивый очень, и омега настоящий, ласковый. Но слово мать всегда держала крепко, сказала, что продаст, значит, продаст. Только ей этот перговорщик возьми и скажи: “Две тысячи золотых, только заберите его куда-нибудь, чтобы не вернулся!” Родственнички-то отца не особо жаловали, как выяснилось. Их он тоже капризами достал, только на место поставить некому было — старший наследник в роду, и альф не осталось, омеги одни с бетами. А мать его окоротила. Мать сказала, аж дар речи потеряла, предложение услышав. А отец с жизнью простился — она-то ему не говорила, что понравился, и на течку не среагировала. Но отец же расы другой, запахи разные, она и не должна была. Зато когда выяснилось все, отряд матери эльфы лично до степей проводили — все боялись, что отец у нее сбежит. 

Оба вампира, представив, как выглядело появление эльфийского эскорта в орочьем племени, глуховато рассмеялись. Так-то голоса у обоих были приятные, такие бархатными у эльфов называют, но смех вышел потусторонний, продирающий до костей. Шиинтар содрогнулся — но ни страха, ни неприязни не ощутил. Просто легкую щекотку, пробежавшую по нервам, словно перед боем: и предвкушаешь, и не бояться глупо. 

— Так среди нас эльфийский лорд? — отсмеявшись, издевательски протянул Атхаррэ. 

— Именно, — как можно неприятнее осклабился Шиинтар, попытавшись принять надутый вид, который так хорошо удавался отцу — даже после тридцати лет кочевой жизни. Не вышло, зато вампиров повеселил — те опять засмеялись. 

А приятное ощущение от их смеха. Привыкнуть можно. 

— Я серьезно, между прочим, — посмеявшись вместе с ними, Шиинтар вспомнил про грибы и жадно ухватил первый прутик. Кончики шляпок подгорели, пока он языком молол, но все равно вкусно. — Отца так спешили выпроводить, что забыли отречение потребовать. Я его законный сын, значит, наследник какого-то там древнего рода, — чавкая, сообщил он. 

Конечно, не какого-то там, а очень даже конкретного, но фамилию свою по отцу Шиинтар не то что друзьям — вообще никому не называл. 

— Манеры сразу видны, — поддел Атхаррэ, но, поскольку этого Шиинтар и добивался, то ответил проказливой ухмылкой, зная, что между верхними клыками торчит шляпка мелкого грибочка. Атхаррэ закатил глаза и вдруг задумчиво произнес: — Наверное, моя очередь признаваться. Мой отец тоже эльф, только альфа. Мать — вампир-омега. 

— Да эльфы, я смотрю, со всеми расами чудят, — чуть не подавился Шиинтар, аж прокашляться пришлось. То есть, если Атхаррэ не соврал, то вампир он нечистокровный, то есть… живой? И нашелся другой живой альфа, которого вампир-омега не оттолкнул? 

А главное — вампиры могут рожать?! 

— У них никакой особой истории нет. Встретились случайно, мать его опоила, чтобы не шарахался, и убила потом. 

Наверное, уместно было бы сочувствие. Шиинтар усмехнулся. 

— Возбуждающее было в вине, что ты мне дал? 

Короткий, отрывистый кивок. Шиинтар весь день и вечер пил из бурдюка, там осталось всего три-четыре глотка — только до следующего ручья дотерпеть. Однако зелье на него не действовало. Конечно, Атхаррэ сделал вывод, что ему даже зелье не поможет получить расположение Шиинтара, но гордо задрал нос и развел руками — подумаешь, не выгорело. 

— Я знаю, что убить ты меня тоже попытаешься, — Шиинтар доел последний гриб, вытер губы и попышнее пристроил под головой заплечный мешок. — Так вот, — уже закрывая глаза, предупредил он, — это будет еще сложнее, чем опоить. 

И спокойно уснул, предоставив не нуждающимся в отдыхе вампирам охранять его сон. 

*** 

С утра у кострища обнаружился только Атхаррэ, задумчиво выводивший в пепле какие-то рисунки. Шиинтар потянулся, сходил в кусты по нужде, а вернувшись — заглянул Атхаррэ через плечо. Тот рисовал чудовище: сдвоенный скелет в ошметках плоти, облезлые крылья, вытянутые, уродливые черепа. Выходило очень реалистично, но почему-то совсем не жутко. 

— Ашган, — Атхаррэ дал Шиинтару насмотреться и одним взмахом затер рисунок. — Идем? 

— Рэхно опять вперед пошел? — с неудовольствием поинтересовался Шиинтар. То ли постоянное общение с Мортис сделало его таким нетерпеливым, толкая к цели и требуя хоть каких-то действий, то ли у Рэхно просто было шило в заднице — а высидеть ночь, если впереди ждала относительно безопасная дорога по лесу, он не мог. 

— Опять, — подтвердил Атхаррэ и положил поверх кострища срезанный вчера дерн. Завтра следов их пребывания на этой поляне почти не останется. 

— Скажи мне вот что, Атхаррэ, — Шиинтар вспомнил вчерашнее и задумчиво улыбнулся. — Зелье хоть сильное было? 

— Обычное, — в голосе Атхаррэ явственно слышался вызов пополам с истерикой. Столько дней избегать ее — не каждый омега бы справился. Шиинтар, конечно, не специально доводил, но не восхищаться выдержкой не мог. 

— Позволь еще один совет на будущее, — Шиинтар нашел взглядом оборотничью шкуру, прошедшую с ними все тяготы путешествия. Как раз подойдет — и он, наклонившись, развязал жилу, чтобы расстелить шкуру на траве. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— И совет этот, — невозмутимо продолжал Шиинтар, — иногда лучше просто попросить. К зельям у меня иммунитет, а к их побочным эффектам нет. От возбуждающего, если ты не знал, голова болит, когда эффект заканчивается. Я вчера еле уснул. 

— Извини? — саркастически, еще явно не пронимая, что происходит, спросил Атхаррэ. — Зачем ты шкуру развязал?! Мог бы и на земле посидеть! Мы уходим через минуту! 

— Поиметь тебя тоже на земле? 

Среагировать Атхаррэ не успел: Шиинтар не зря был воином, и рефлексы у него были отработаны. Уложил на шкуру в одну подсечку, навис сверху, не давая подняться. 

— Я что говорил про жалость? — когда разъяренный вампир шипит в лицо, нормальному живому хочется сбежать. Шиинтар улыбнулся. 

— Ты действительно считаешь меня самоубийцей? 

Сладкий клуб нежного аромата — сандал пополам с мускусом и каким-то еще терпким акцентом на фоне — окутал Атхаррэ раньше, чем он успел возмутиться, с головой выдавая желание омеги. У Шиинтара, и без того слегка возбужденного уже который день, встало сразу, крепко, так, что хотелось задрать на плечи эти стройные ноги и сразу вставить внутрь. 

Утробный рык альфы, под которым оказался желанный омега, сам собой зародился в груди, прокатился волной по горлу и вырвался — тихо, низко, угрожающе, предупреждая омегу, что сбежать ему уже не дадут. 

Атхаррэ замер, когтями одной руки уже вцепившись Шиинтару в спину, а вторую — еще не донеся. Не верил, до последнего не верил, что желание взаимно, пусть и стало таковым не сразу. 

— Но решаешь ты, — жестко сказал Шиинтар. — Нет — значит, нет. Но если да — то это да всему. И детей мне родишь тоже. 

Только-только начавший расслабляться Атхаррэ снова превратился в изваяние, с трудом отвел глаза и выдавил: 

— Моя жизнь — служение Госпоже Мортис в первую очередь. Я не могу ничего обещать. 

— С ней я договорюсь. 

В этот момент Шиинтар и сам верил, что при необходимости даже богиню сумеет убедить. Поверил ему и Атхаррэ. 

— “Да” всему. 

Торжествующий рык альфы вспугнул с деревьев каких-то птиц, но Шиинтару было все равно. Если кто-то и услышал, то приближаться в любом случае не рискнет — инстинкт самосохранения не позволит. 

В его распоряжении наконец-то оказались мягкие прохладные губы, нежная, шершаво-гладкая кожа, от которой не хотелось отрывать ладоней, и одуряющий, все еще неприятный, однако невероятно притягательный аромат, которым можно было дышать полной грудью. Шиинтар разорвал поцелуй — все равно клыки обоих без опыта только мешались, раня губы и языки друг друга. Сейчас, в горячке накатившего желания, Атхаррэ это не волнует, но Шиинтар даже в такой момент думал об удобстве обоих. Потом, когда поцелуи станут привычными, можно будет целоваться сколько угодно, а пока лучше, например, нежно прихватить клыками шею вампира, чтобы с удивлением убедиться: пульс под кожей есть. Редкий, сбивающийся, живой. 

Атхаррэ негромко ахнул, прогнулся в пояснице и снова вцепился когтями в спину Шиинтара. Не слишком глубоко, однако рубашку испортил бесповоротно, и кровь потекла. 

Шиинтар в ответ был нежен. Раздел быстро, но бережно — хватит с них и одной испорченной вещи. Уложил обнаженного, жмурящегося от удовольствия Атхаррэ на пушистую шкуру, провел широкими ладонями по вздрогнувшему животу, покружил с нажимом, слушая вздохи удовольствия, скользнул выше. Прохладные соски оказались очень чувствительными — кто бы мог подумать, совсем как у живых омег, если не лучше. Стоило сжать один между пальцами, осторожно покатать, как Атхаррэ буквально взвился — удерживать пришлось. Заинтересованный Шиинтар повторил, на этот раз слегка оттянув сосок, и добился тихого вскрика. 

— Нравится? 

— Очень, — глаза Атхаррэ сияли удовольствием — он не врал. — Сделай так еще? 

— Вот так? — Шиинтар снова оттянул сосок, с нажимом потер и отпустил. — Так хорошо или больно? 

— Все сразу. А ты хочешь сделать мне больно? 

— Может быть, — не стал скрывать Шиинтар, нежно погладив Атхаррэ вдоль прохладного бока. 

— Проклятье, — как-то беспомощно отозвался он и наконец-то раздвинул ноги. 

Негласное правило любого нормального альфы — пока омега не радвинул ноги, не трогать, даже если до этого сто раз сказано “да”. Шиинтар его придерживался — и теперь наконец-то можно было сделать то, что хотелось больше всего. 

Член у Атхаррэ оказался лишь чуть-чуть теплее тела, но, вопреки опасениям, ласкать его было приятно. В основном, конечно, за счет реакции Атхаррэ — тот метался на шкуре, закусывал губы до крови, совсем забыв про умение обращаться с собственными клыками, и неразборчиво стонал, особенно когда Шиинтар тер пальцем открывшуюся головку. Но и просто держать в руке член своего омеги, зная, что доставляешь ему удовольствие, было невыразимо хорошо. 

Однако был и еще один способ заставить омегу стонать. 

Любуясь реакциями своего омеги, Шиинтар не мог не отмечать один момент: зажатость. Атхаррэ очень старался казаться видавшим виды и раскованным, но неопытность никуда не спрячешь. На фоне смелых слов и решительных действий она лишь сильнее бросается в глаза из-за мелочей: неумения целоваться, разодранной рубашки — чего опытный омега избежал бы, заставив партнера сначала раздеться… да хотя бы того, что Атхаррэ вообще не подумал раздеть своего альфу — раскинулся на шкуре и предоставил все Шиинтару. 

Хотя Шиинтар ничуть не возражал. Ни против самостоятельного раздевания, ни против неопытности. 

Пользуясь тем, что Атхаррэ уже может лишь тихо скулить и удерживать его больше не надо, Шиинтар, не прекращая ласкать его член, мягко надавил на мышцы сочащегося смазкой отверстия двумя пальцами. 

Вставить их внутрь не удалось — Атхаррэ не настолько отвлекся и, почувствовав вторжение, весь сжался. 

Точно — девственник. 

Можно было бы силой преодолеть сопротивление, и Атхаррэ бы в итоге, скорее всего, понравилось — раздвинул же он ноги, когда разговор зашел о боли. Но все-таки — первый раз, и Шиинтар вместо этого наклонился, поцеловал Атхаррэ в живот и под недоверчивым взглядом широко лизнул член от основания к головке. 

Смазка у вампира была непривычной, жемчужно-серой, словно светящейся. А еще — неожиданно вкусной, и приготовившийся было к худшему Шиинтар с искренним удовольствием продолжил облизывать член. Нежно пощекотал головку, пососал ее, добившись отчаянных просьб о большем, и, возможно, стоило бы позволить Атхаррэ кончить. Но Шиинтар решил иначе и вовремя пережал основание его члена — не прекращая, впрочем, сосать и облизывать член. 

Атхаррэ метался, ругался, рыдал, но расслабиться у него не получалось все равно. Тогда Шиинтар от члена спустился к яичкам, поочередно вобрал каждое в рот, а потом — еще ниже и обвел языком напряженное отверстие. 

Одно простое действие — и Атхаррэ разом обмяк, поплыл, отпустил себя. Можно было бы вставить пальцы, а то и сразу член, но увлекшийся Шиинтар протолкнул внутрь язык. Остро-пряная сладость смазки пьянила. Ее было меньше, чем обычно у омег, зато вкус получался настолько концентрированным, что вылизывание, к которому раньше Шиинтар относился равнодушно, всего лишь как к одному из элементов подготовки, отозвалось в паху острым удовольствием, а вкус навсегда осел на языке. 

Плевать, что Шиинтар так и не испытал пресловутого безумства альфы, нашедшего свою пару. Мать тоже не упоминала ничего подобного, хотя обожала отца, как не всякие “предназначенные” пары похвастать могли. 

Атхаррэ охнул, когда вместо языка внутрь скользнули пальцы, твердые и широкие, с жесткими подушечками от меча. Мышцы снова сжались в судорожной попытке закрыться, но поздно. Шиинтар демонстративно двинул пальцами чуть назад — и вперед, еще глубже, давая понять, что избегать контакта поздно. Атхаррэ словно подбросило на шкуре, длинные когти прочертили глубокие борозды в земле, и он наконец-то полностью раскрылся — так, как и положено омеге, осознавшему, что он во власти своего альфы. 

От этого зрелища — вампир, одно из смертоноснейших существ Невендаара, поддается ему, отдается, позволяет делать все что угодно, — захватывало дух. Хотелось всего и сразу — и долго держать на грани оргазма, пока голос не сорвет, и быстро, жестко вбить в землю, чтобы утвердить свое право, и… 

Но сейчас не тот момент, когда можно позволить себе идти на поводу только собственных желаний. Настанет время — они притрутся друг к другу и будет позволено очень многое, а пока удовольствие Атхаррэ на первом месте. Поэтому Шиинтар чутко прислушивался к каждому вздоху, к дрожи, к малейшей реакции — когда осторожно, но неумолимо вталкивал член внутрь. Атхаррэ дышал загнанно, отчаянно цеплялся за землю и смотрел в небо широко распахнутыми глазами. И правильной была лишь часть из этих реакций. 

Шиинтар вошел до конца уверенным движением, перехватил Атхаррэ за бедра, чтобы не дернулся случайно, и опустился ниже, накрывая его своим телом. Вес пришлось перенести на одну руку — и только когда Шиинтар убедился, что внезапных резких движений Атхаррэ делать не станет, наконец-то второй рукой смог твердо взять его за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть прямо в открытое, беззащитное лицо. 

— Руки мне на плечи, — не терпящим возражения голосом приказал Шиинтар. Атхаррэ крупно вздрогнул под ним, но послушался беспрекословно. — Если будет плохо или слишком больно — скажешь. Если захочется как-нибудь по-другому — тоже. 

Добавлять что-нибудь вроде “Договорились, мой хороший?”, как и ждать ответа, Шиинтар не стал. Убедившись, что его поняли, заставил Атхаррэ запрокинуть голову и двинул бедрами, одновременно прикусив нежную кожу над ключицей. 

А когда грязные от земли когти снова окрасились его кровью, потому что сдержать себя Атхаррэ не смог, как ни пытался, Шиинтар впервые за всю жизнь осознал, что такое удовлетворение альфы, обладавшего своим омегой. 

*** 

Рэхно догнали к полудню, и то лишь потому, что за пределы леса он выходить без них не рискнул. Застали его за гаданием: раскопав где-то выводок двухнедельных зайчат, Рэхно теперь сидел и отщипывал им лапки, как человеческие дети — лепестки у ромашек. Тех, кто умирал от болевого шока после первой же, Рэхно не считал и разочарованно отбрасывал тушку, у остальных считал те лапки, после которых зайчата еще дышали. 

Когда Атхаррэ с Шиинтаром вышли к опушке, Рэхно как раз калечил предпоследнего зайчонка. Пока последнего не уморил, на них внимания не обратил. А обратив — расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

— Ну наконец-то! Знали бы вы, как мне надоело одному раньше вас уходить! 

Атхаррэ, а за ним и Шиинтар, чуть позже сообразивший, что никакая не воля Мортис с утра пораньше выгоняла Рэхно в путь, расхохотались. 

Только вот хорошее настроение их долго не продлилось. 

От леса они свернули к побережью — остаток пути лежал вдоль кромки моря, потому что дальше идти по населенным землям было слишком опасно — или пришлось бы делать огромный круг, или рисковать попасться на глаза крестьянам. Но несмотря на то, что по ровному песку шагать куда приятнее, чем сбивать ноги о корни деревьев, никто не горел желанием оказаться в опасности. 

Шиинтар между тем обдумывал серьезную проблему. Нет, совсем не то, что с окончанием течки тело Атхаррэ, оказывается, перестанет вырабатывать смазку, о чем тревожился сам вампир. Про масло он, конечно, и не подумал, пока Шиинтар не высмеял его тревоги. Нет, проблема Шиинтара была куда глобальнее. 

В этом путешествии он получил куда больше, чем рассчитывал: опыт, силу, своего омегу. Потерять все это, но сохранить секрет? Или рискнуть и довериться? Не только Атхаррэ — хотя и ему Шиинтар пока не доверял до конца, — но и Рэхно. Нежити. 

Однако толку с его способности, если он унесет ее в могилу… 

— Я задолжал вам еще один рассказ, — не сбавляя быстрого шага, потому что и так задержались сверх допустимого, произнес Шиинтар. — Точнее, просто откровенность. 

Атхаррэ с любопытством наклонил голову, Рэхно с некоторым опозданием повторил его жест. Раньше Шиинтар бы ужаснулся или просто передернулся, теперь схожесть манер двух вампиров скорее забавляла. 

— Я не воин ближнего боя. Я лидер и умею носить артефакты. 

Он ожидал потрясенно округлившихся глаз — как так, орк, у которых сроду не было настоящих военачальников, и вдруг — умеет артефакты носить! Но вампиры переглянулись со знающими, чуток снисходительными выражениями лиц, и Атхаррэ беспечно заявил: 

— Я давно догадался. Заподозрил, еще когда ты про Тьму сказал. Что это за зелье, чтобы полностью ее атаку нейтрализовать? Потом — ты ни разу не замер под градом парализующих от черных наг. Они даже на нас с Рэхно не действовали, хотя мы точно ничем дополнительно не защищались. А только что ты проговорился про иммунитет к зельям. Я одного не пойму — где ты его носишь?! Я тебя без одежды видел — никаких артефактов! 

Ничем не замутненное любопытство, окрасившее его голос звонкими нотами, было искренним — Шиинтар уже начинал чувствовать своего омегу и не сомневался, что ни тени враждебности не прячется за его словами. Если Атхаррэ и вздумает его все-таки убить, причина будет другой. 

Шиинтар только головой покачал. Хотя сам хорош, это же надо было — про зелье ляпнуть! 

— Вот, — тряхнув головой, чтобы лишние пряди не мешались, Шиинтар нащупал заплетенную в самом низу, у шеи, косичку. В его густых темно-серых волосах тонкая синяя цепочка с амулетом из металлического кружева совершенно терялась. Нелишняя предосторожность — еще не хватало, на шее его нося, внимание привлекать. 

— Полная защита от магии Разума? — благоговейно прошептал Рэхно и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться. Другой омега тут же по наглой конечности и ударил, но Атхаррэ бесцеремонность собрата проигнорировал — сам завороженно потянулся к амулету. 

— Он самый, — дав омегам всласть нащупаться, Шиинтар быстро и ловко расплел косичку. Два года как не делал этого, волосы сбились, слежались в почти монолитную прядь, и у основания пришлось дернуть, оставив в заложниках цепочки целую прядь, однако в конце концов амулет оказался на свободе. — Держи, — Шиинтар отдал его Атхаррэ. — Если там будут черные наги, я снова надену. Сейчас давай мне то, что у носферату было. 

Пришлось все-таки сделать короткую остановку — доспехи с сапогами на ходу не натянешь. 

Когда он облачился в наследство носферату, Атхаррэ с лукавым блеском в глазах невинно поинтересовался: 

— Ну? Как себя чувствуешь? 

— Идиотом, — честно ответил Шиинтар и порадовался, что на него никто, кроме двух вампиров, не смотрит. То, что на носферату выглядело внушительно, Шиинтару шло как корове седло. В доспех, подогнанный под хилого лучника, широкоплечего орка запихивали вампиры, ругаясь на чем свет стоит и хохоча попеременно. У сапог носы и голенища пришлось прорезать, уповая на то, что магические свойства от целости не зависят. Хорошо хоть, жилы все того же оборотня еще не выкинули — на шнурки отлично подошло. В итоге натянул артефактные сапоги Шиинтар поверх собственных, чтобы в драке не поскальзываться. рогатый шлем после долгих ухищрений (но в него запихиваться Шиинтар отказался категорически) двумя могучими ударами превратили в блин, который, нахлобучив на голову и кое-как обмяв до состояния шапки, все теми же жилами подвязали под подбородком, чтобы не падал. Рога так и торчали. На этом фоне перчатки с отрезанными пальцами и коротенький, словно игрушечный артефактный кинжальчик, заткнутый за пояс, смотрелись вполне прилично. 

— Если вы кому-нибудь об этом расскажете… — пригрозил Шиинтар, потрясая кулаком. 

Вампиры в обнимку повалились на землю, тихо подвывая от хохота. 

Шиинтару было не до смеха, однако пришлось смириться с тем, что идти стало одновременно легче — артефакты увеличили силу, ловкость, выносливость и скорость реакции, — но непривычнее. Сосредоточенный на том, чтобы освоиться и не опозориться, после какого-нибудь неудачного движения завалившись навзничь, Шиинтар не сразу заметил: они уже вышли на печаный пляж. 

У моря даже в жару было прохладно и очень пустынно. Если в самом глухом лесу все равно оставался крохотный шанс встретиться с человеком, то к побережью ни один крестьянин… да что там, ни один воин в своем уме не подходил. Здесь была вотчина мерфолков, и остальным расам тут никогда не радовались. 

Здесь насмешки вампиров быстро стихли: отряд шел боевым порядком, Шиинтар впереди, Рэхно чуть слева и сзади, Атхаррэ — справа и еще дальше. Каждую секунду ждали нападения, на любой подозрительный плеск — замирали, готовые отразить атаку. Знамя, повышавшее скорость и инициативу всего отряда, которое после долгих раздумий прикрепили вместо плаща, гулко хлопало на ветру. 

Никто не нападал, а Рэхно передал предположение Мортис, что мерфолки ждали их в другом месте и просто не успеют подготовить новую засаду, которое вроде должно было рассеять напряжение. Но Мортис не была уверена — и ослаблять бдительность Шиинтар не спешил. 

Когда подошли к Храму Тихих Волн, последнему в их путешествии, тишина и спокойствие давили на уши. Ничего не происходило — и как раз к этому Шиинтар не был готов. Он настроился прорываться сквозь вражеские ряды, терпеть боль и отдавать силы… Глухая злоба клокотала в горле. 

Тем хуже охранникам храма! 

Шиинтар в последний раз оглядел себя — не без брезгливости, но оценивая, все ли хорошо закреплено, не помешает ли в бою. Вроде бы все было в порядке, оставалось решить только одно — какой амулет надеть. Защиты от магии Разума? Но если там всего одна черная нага или вообще их нет, толку от амулета будет мало. А вместо него мог бы быть тот, что многократно увеличивает силу. 

Выбор, выбор… 

Шиинтар покачал на ладонях оба, словно пытаясь сравнить вес. Заглянул бы внутрь храма, чтобы врагов оценить, но риск слишком велик — после двух неудач мерфолки будут начеку и, едва почуяв чужака, сразу же бросятся в бой. Некогда будет выбирать. 

А, будь что будет! 

Шиинтар надел амулет, дарующий силу. 

И не прогадал — внутри ждали четыре морских дьявола. Четыре монстра, на убийство одного из которых уходило времени больше, чем на средний эльфийский отряд. Никаких наг, а сила лишней не будет. 

Гиганты медленно развернулись в сторону трех букашек, посмевших бросить им вызов. 

Это будет сложный бой. Сложный — и славный. 

*** 

— Ты умираешь, Шиинтар, — печально сказал Рэхно. — Госпожа Мортис очень сожалеет, что так вышло. Ты не можешь вместить больше духа, пока ты жив, иначе ты бы исцелился. 

— Выходит, исцелюсь, когда умру? — прокаркал Шиинтар в попытке пошутить. 

Атхаррэ молчал, расчесывая вымокшие в крови волосы Шиинтара длинными когтями. 

Третья жемчужина тысячелетиями лежала на постаменте, дожидаясь своего часа. Владелец ее при умении мог контролировать чужие разумы. Или — при контакте с Мортис. Пока она была в руках Рэхно, мерфолки и пальцем не тронут ни его, ни Атхаррэ. 

Можно было умереть спокойно. 

— Госпожа Мортис предлагает тебе место ее военачальника, — прошелестел Рэхно. На разум Шиинтара он не воздействовал, просто предлагал. Соблазнял. 

Как изменится Шиинтар после смерти? Ведь изменится. И каково будет Атхаррэ с ним — новым? 

— Передай госпоже Мортис... — Шиинтар надрывно закашлялся, вытер рукой темную кровь и упрямо договорил: — ...передай мою благодарность. Но нет. 

— Орка не возьмется воскресить ни один храм живых, а в некрополях способны поднять лишь мертвых, — с мягкой укоризной напомнил Рэхно. — Соглашайся, Шиинтар. 

— Ты сам сказал, — Шиинтару приходилось буквально рвать легкие обломками ребер, чтобы говорить, — что я орк. Орком и останусь. 

— Госпожа, может, хватит? Сами, видите, он не… — резко вскинулся вдруг Атхаррэ. И непонятно, из-за чего. То есть Шиинтар, уже проваливающийся в темноту, не понял, а Рэхно склонил голову — то ли соглашаясь, то ли прощаясь. 

— Что за?! — вскинулся Шиинтар минутой позже. Все болело, но самые страшные раны от клешней затянулись. Покореженный доспех валялся в углу, дурацкий шлем — где-то еще, но, к счастью, уже не на голове Шиинтара. Кажется, он и не умирал вовсе… 

Только рядом, на ракушечном полу храма Солониэль, лежал его омега. Не просто мертвый — лишенный даже подобия не-жизни. 

— Что за… — тупо повторил Шиинтар. 

— Умер, передав тебе здоровье, — Рэхно поднялся с колен, повел плечами, разминаясь, и по-хозяйски оглядел храм. — Госпожа Мортис говорит, что чем быстрее мы уйдем, тем лучше. Силы жемчужины не безграничны, если мерфолков соберется достаточно, нас ничто не спасет. 

— Воскреснешь — выпорю, — пообещал трупу Шиинтар и бесцеремонно разодрал на нем одежду. 

Сердце Атхаррэ мало отличалось от человеческого или орочьего. И совсем ничем — от сердца носферату. Это Шиинтар заметил, когда отправил его в мешок к трем остальным. 

Даже совестно не было за то, что разделал своего омегу, будто животное, и рука не дрогнула, грудную клетку вскрывая. 

— Ты плохо на меня влияешь, — тоскливо и одновременно нежно сообщил Шиинтар развороченному трупу. Обернулся к Рэхно, наблюдавшему за ним с любопытством. — До границы веду я, оттуда — ты. Я в Алкмааре не был, дороги не знаю. 

— А если до этого воскрешающее зелье найдем? — коварно спросил Рэхно. Почудилось в его голосе нечто незнакомое. Женское. 

— Значит, поведет Атхаррэ. Я ему больше доверяю — он хоть в деревья во время медитаций не врезается. 

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь стать моим военачальником? — звонко рассмеялась Мортис. И неважно, чье было тело, сейчас Шиинтар видел ее перед собой — искалеченную, мертвую, безумную. И — понятную. 

— Буду умирать от старости — тогда и поговорим, — хмыкнул он. — Верни Рэхно, нам пора. 

— Я не прощаюсь, орк. 

Рэхно сонно захлопал глазами, пришел в себя — и уголки его губ поползли в стороны от восторженной, обожающей улыбки. 

— Идем, пока она снова не решила со мной поболтать, — позвал Шиинтар и, помимо мешка с сердцами, который раньше таскал Атхаррэ, подватил шкуру оборотня. Не бросать же ее теперь! 

— Это честь — говорить с богиней! 

— Идем уже, — повторил Шиинтар, схватив Рэхно за шкирку для убедительности. — А с богиней я еще наговорюсь. 

Рэхно победно ухмыльнулся. 

“Но нескоро, — мысленно добавил Шиинтар. — Очень нескоро”. 

Впереди ждала целая жизнь.


End file.
